


The Chaos of the DR Chats!

by dobbywooby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Step-Siblings, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, M/M, Might be OOC, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, hajime says trans rights, kirumi best mom, kiyo is kinky, mostly gays, nagito is high on hope, no death here, protect gonta, ryoma needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbywooby/pseuds/dobbywooby
Summary: Kokichi Oma has added  15 people  to the chatKokichi Oma has changed the group name to your worst nightmareKokichi Oma  has changed their name to grapefantagrapefanta has changed 15 names
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270





	1. In which Kokichi makes the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

* * *

_**Kokichi Oma** has added **15 people** to the chat_

**_Kokichi Oma_ ** _has changed the group name to **your worst nightmare**_

_**Kokichi Oma** has changed their name to **grapefanta**_

_**grapefanta** has changed **15 names**_

* * *

_**10:34pm** _

_**grapefanta** and **7 others** are online_

**grapefanta:** congrats i found a new way to annoy you guys

 **it's sans but depressed:** kokichi wtf is this

 **it's sans but depressed:** and why is my name this of all things

 **thotty snotty:** hA i have to admit the gremlin ain't wrong for once

 **sexy shrek:** nice name miu

 **thotty snotty:** oh shut up, your name isn't any better!

 **sexy shrek:** excuse you my name is much better than your's

 **toaster man:** Kokichi, I don't think it's nice to make Miu's name something like that.

 **toaster man:** Also this name is very robophobic!

 **grapefanta:** tHiS nAmW iS vErY rObOpHoBiC

 **toaster man:** Don't mimic me!

 **grapefanta:** dOnT mImIc Me

 **_maid mom_ ** _is online._

 **maid mom:** Hello everybody it'll be nice to talk to you all, also Kokichi please refrain from being rude to the others.

 **grapefanta:** but being nice to them is so boring :<

 **it's sans but depressed:** hey kirumi

 **maid mom:** Hello Ryoma.

 **buzz buzz:** gonta don't understand some of the usernames, what is a shrek?

 **kyoko rip off:** It's a movie Gonta, I can show you it later this week if you want.

 **kyoko rip off:** Also I am not a Kyoko rip off!

 **buzz buzz:** yes that'd be fun shuichi :D

 **grapefanta:** hehe suuuure you arent shumai~

 **kayayday:** Am I the only one who's worried about what Kokichi will have us do in this, the chat is locked so we can't leave...

 **it's sans but depressed:** wait, what?

 _ **uwu assassin**_ is online.

 **uwu assassin:** why was i added to this chat?

 **buzz lightyear:** I'm sure it'll be fun maki roll!

 _**mankiller**_ _is online._

 **mankiller:** hello girls! :D

 **buzz lightyear:** heyyy what about us boys?

 **mankiller:** oh hush you, degenerate male!

_**harry potter wannabee** is online._

**harry potter wannabe:** nyeh, what's with all the notifications I'm trying to nap

_**rope kink** is online._

**rope kink:** I must agree with Himiko, these notifications are quite disturbing when I'm doing my work.

 **mankiller:** thats right boys! quiet down so himiko can sleep!

 **thotty snotty:** HA these names are fucking amazing!

_**crazy church** **girl** is online._

**crazy church girl:** ooo a group-chat, wonderful idea~

 **grapefanta:** see! somebody likes my idea!

 **uwu assassin:** whatever, im gonna head to bed

 **buzz lightyear:** oh, night maki roll!

 **uwu assassin:** night

 _ **uwu assassin**_ is offline.

 **maid mom:** The rest of you should head to bed too, it is getting late.

 **kayayday:** Sounds fine to me, good night guys!

 **it's sans but depressed:** 'night

 **grapefanta:** awww that means the fun is over

 **mankiller:** well, good night girls!

 _ **maid mom**_ and _**3**_ _ **others**_ _are offline._

 **sexy shrek:** jokes on kirumi, i never sleep

 **toaster man:** I don't think that's very healthy Rantaro...

 **sexy shrek:** eh whatever, see you guys tommorrow

 **crazy church girl:** goodnight~ :3

 _**sexy shrek** _ _is offline._

* * *

**Name Code**

**sexy shrek:** Rantaro

 **kayayday:** Kaede

 **it's sans but depressed:** Ryoma

 **maid mom:** Kirumi

 **crazy church girl:** Angie

 **mankiller:** Tenko

 **rope kink:** Korekiyo

 **thotty snotty:** Miu

 **buzz buzz:** Gonta

 **grapefanta:** Kokichi

 **buzz lightyear:** Kaito

 **rawr xD:** Tsumugi ( sorry that she wasnt in this chapter

 **toaster man:** K1-B0

 **kyoko rip-off:** Shuichi

 **uwu assassin:** Maki

 **harry potter wannabe:** Himiko


	2. In which Kokichi has a knife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi with a knife

_**1:02pm** _

_**kyoko rip-off**_ is online.

 **kyoko rip-off:** Guys, Kokichi has a knife-

 **kayayday:** Oh, wonderful!

 **it's sans but depressed:** if you see him again tell him to stab me

 **kayayday:** Ryoma, no-

 **it's sans but depressed:** ryoma yes

 **toaster man:** KOKICHI IS CHASING ME HELP

_**uwu assassin** is online._

**uwu assassin:** my "kokichi is being a bitch" senses are tingling, what's going on?

 **kyoko rip-off:** Kokichi has a knife and he's chasing Keebo.

 **uwu assassin:** how is keebo typing then?

 **toaster man:** Oh, Miu connected my phone to me so if I lose it I'm still able to contact people!

 **toaster man:** Now can I please have some help-

 _**rawr xD** _ _is online._

 **rawr xD:** am i the only one who hears screaming?

 **toaster man:** That would be me!

 **toaster man:** I'm hiding in a tree now.

 **uwu assassin:** i'll find him, little shit-

 **kyoko rip-off:** Maki please don't do what I think you're gonna do-

 **uwu** **assassin:** you cant stop me

 _**uwu asassin** _ _is offline._

 **it's sans but depressed:** well, rip kokichi

 _**grapefanta** _ _is online._

 **grapefanta:** why is maki chasing me

 **rawr xD:** why do you have a knife?

 **grapefanta:** i was just trying to scare you guys :<

 **toaster man:** THEN WHY WERE YOU CHASING ME, THAT WASN'T FUNNY!

 **grapefanta:** yes it was!

 **grapefanta:** now where are you

 **grapefanta:** wait HOLY S

 **rawr xD:** kokichi?

 **kayayday:** Guess Maki got him-

 _**maid mom** _ _is online._

 **maid mom:** Why have I heard so much screaming?

 **it's sans but depressed:** kokichi got a knife and started chasing keebo

 **kyoko rip-off:** Then Maki found out and started chasing him.

 **maid mom:** I-

 **maid mom:** Why didn't you just get me?

 **it's sans but depressed:** well you were busy, didnt wanna bother you

 **rawr xD:** also it's kokichi

 **grapefanta:** HELP MAKI AND KEEBOY ARE TEAMING UP ON ME

 _**sexy shrek** _ _is online._

 **sexy shrek:** why are maki and keebo chasing kokichi?

 **rawr xD:** scroll up in the chat

 **sexy shrek:** ight

 **sexy shrek:** i-

 **sexy shrek:** isnt this an everyday thing?

 **rawr xD:** mhm

 **it's sans but depressed:** basically

 **kayayday:** Yep..

 **kyoko rip-off:** I mean, you aren't wrong.

 **kayayday:** I'm gonna go get Kokichi, Rantaro can you help me?

 **sexy shrek:** yep lets go help him

 **rawr xD:** ooor consider leaving him up there

 **kayayday:** Tsumugi!

 **rawr xD:** sorry sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, sorry :P  
> also if you see that note from last chapter just ignore it-


	3. In which texts are revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to share some text messages, y a y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**11:00pm** _

**grapefanta:** hey guys we should all play a game!

 **kyoko rip-off:** What kind of game?

 **grapefanta:** maybe i could read your recent text messages :3

 **sexy shrek:** oh

 **sexy shrek:** yea no-

 **grapefanta:** aw how come are you hiding something~

 **sexy shrek:** im not telling you

 **grapefanta:** whatever, also if you try to leave i'll break your bones :D

 **grapefanta:** now lets start!

 **toaster man:** I have a feeling this will be weird...

 **grapefanta:** holy shit-

 **grapdefanta:** okay so it's basically just miu 30 times-

 **it's sans but depressed:** i-

 **grapefanta:** "tf do u want avocado nerd"

 **grapefanta:** "well i was hanging out with keebo and he just stopped talking, then he started repeating random words-"

 **toaster man:** Wait I remember this-

 **toaster man:** Kokichi stop-

 **thotty snotty:** HA THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING

 **grapefanta:** "PFFFT WHAT!?"

 **rope kink:** ah, so that's why i heard miu wheezing

 **grapefanta:** "okay so now he's just saying coochie over and over again, rlly concerned-"

 **toaster man:** KOKICHI PLEASE STOP-

 **sexy shrek:** LMAO

 **kyoko rip-off:** And Kaede is now choking on her food-

 **rawr xD:** how did that even happen?

 **grapefanta:** let me finish and youll know >:C

 **grapefanta:** "oh my god i cant get him to stop, people are staring-"

 **grapefanta:** "wait, i bet it was that little souda fucker THE LITTLE SHIT DID THIS BEFORE"

 **maid mom:** I guess that explains the weird noises I heard...

 **toaster man:** You heard that too!?

 **toaster man:** AAAA Kokichi please stop-

 **grapefanta:** FINE but just because youre being such a baby about it keeboy!

 **kayayday:** I can breathe again :D

 **mankiller:** that took a while, are you okay?

 **kyoko rip-off:** Oh, we went to Mikan just in case!

 **grapefanta:** enough about kaede lets do one more text before i get tired!

 **grapefanta:** "kaede, miu likes you right?"

 **grapefanta:** "Yea, why?"

 **grapefanta:** "can you PLEASE get her to stop fucking flashing people-"

 **sexy shrek:** im intrigued on where this is going-

 **grapefanta:** "I mean I could try but why are you asking now?"

 **grapefanta:** "cause miu just flashed me and gonta"

 **grapefanta:** "gontas rlly confused and embarrassed and i swear if the problem is what i think it is-"

 **kyoko rip-off:** And Kaede is back to choking.

 **sexy shrek:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **crazy church girl:** atua is very concerned!

 **thotty snotty:** and kokichi says im ugly, well i got big guy over there hard!

 **it's sans but depressed:** that's nice and all but can you not fucking do that-

 **buzz buzz:** gonta confused, what do you mean by hard?

 **it's sans but depressed:** nope, not explaining that

 **grapefanta:** hush, im trying to finish!

 **grapefanta:** "Scuse me-"

 **grapefanta:** "I leave for one minute and this is what I see, great"

 **grapefanta:** "But really Kaede, you need to get Miu to stop"

 **grapefanta:** fuck i cant finish this, the thought of gonta hard is killing me

 **grapefanta:** also miu, nobody wants to see your saggy ass tits <3

 **thotty snotty:** sssaggy!?

 **it's sans but depressed:** yes p l e a s e

 **thotty snotty:** oh dont act like you didnt enjoy it!

 **it's sans but depressed:** i didnt enjoy it, go show teruteru or something

 **thotty snotty:** ew why would i show HIM

 **it's sans but depressed:** dont know but leave me and gonta alone, and im heading to bed

 **grapefanta:** aww but the game isnt over!

 **it's sans but depressed:** yea dont care

_**it's sans but depressed** is offline._

**grapefanta:** ugh he's no fun!

 **maid mom:** I know you're disappointed but you should head to bed too. It's getting late.

 **grapefanta:** okay mommy, good night!

_**grape fanta** is offline._


	4. In which the internet confuses Gonta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonta + the internet = chaos

_**11:59am** _

_**buzz buzz** _ _is online._

 **buzz buzz:** gonta need help!

 **maid mom:** What is it Gonta?

 **buzz buzz:** ryo dying D:

 **grapefanta:** who the actual fuck is ryo-

 **sexy shrek:** it's what gonta calls ryoma

 **grapefanta:** oh that's dumb, also wdym ryoma is dying

 **buzz buzz:** ryo said he's dying!!

 **sexy shrek:** scuse me-

 **sexy shrek:** hold up im checking on him

 **grapefanta:** look i know the man is depressed and shit but he's seem fine-

 **maid mom:** Yes it does seem odd, Gonta what exactly did Ryoma tell you?

 **sexy shrek:** got him

 _**it's sans but depressed** _ _is online._

 **it's sans but depressed:** hi?

 **buzz buzz:** ryo :D

 **it's sans but depressed:** hey gonta, btw whats going on rantaro said it was urgent or something

 **maid mom:** Well now I'm more confused-

 **grapefanta:** oi bug boy, whyd you think ryoma was dead

 **it's sans but depressed:** oh so that's what this is about

 **buzz buzz:** gonta saw this message on the insta!

**1 Attachment has been sent.**

**sexy shrek:** hol up

 **sexy shrek:** isnt that the post i tagged you in-

 **maid mom:** This doesn't make any sense, what happened?

 **grapefanta:** yea i wanna know how gonta was being dumber than usual!

 **it's sans but depressed:** he isnt dumb-

 **it's sans but depressed:** also rantaro just tagged me in some cursed ass post and all i saw was "for personal reasons i'll be passing away"

 **maid mom:** Oh-

 **grapefanta:** okay somebody needs to give gonta a social media lesson or some shit

 **buzz buzz:** also someone ask gonta for eggplant pictures, very confusing

 **it's sans but depressed:**.

 **grapefanta:** OMFG LMAOOOO

 **sexy shrek:** nejrejwrdjhrej4r4h

 _**kyoko rip-off** _ _is online._

 **kyoko rip-off:** Why can I hear Kokichi and Rantaro screaming-

 **grapefanta:** SOMEBODY ASKED GONTA FOR A FUCKING DICK PIC FJSKEHHNF

 **sexy shrek:** i cant fuckin breathe

 **kyoko rip-off:** O h

 **maid mom:** I leave for 2 minutes and come back to this.

 **maid mom:** Gonta, how about you stay off Instagram for a few days.

 **buzz buzz:** oh okay!


	5. In which the SDR2 cast exists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best class/game f i g h t m e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they already got nicknames since their gc was made a while ago

_**2:13pm** _

**handy man ;):** okay so am i the only one who thinks our new teacher is kinda weird

 **gamew giww:** you mean monokuma?

 **handy man ;):** yea! he gives off weird vibes

 **i <3 oj: **isnt he usami's sister

 **handy man ;):** i think

 **handy man ;):** either way hes still kinda creepy

 **gamew giww:** lets give him a chance first,,,

_**insert screaming** is online._

**insert screaming:** ayeee any of you guys know where hiyoko is

 **gamew giww:** no srry ibuki

 **i <3 oj: **nope no clue

 **handy man ;):** havent seen her

 **insert screaming:** aww too bad!

_**boss baby** is online._

**boss baby:** kazuichi stop leaving your fucking wrench in my room

 **handy man ;):** ah srry hiko!

 **boss baby:** i told ya to stop calling me that

 **i <3 oj: **dude you blush almost everytime he calls you that

 **boss baby:** i will snap your neck

 **insert screaming:** yknow kazuichi is in your room a lot! ibuki is getting ideas~

 **handy man ;):** it isnt anything like that ibuki, also your in mikan's room 24/7-

 **insert screaming:** yea but unlike you guys we dont have dicks

 _**saucy chef** _ _is online._

 **saucy chef:** i heard dick

 **boss baby:** wtf-

 **boss baby:** how the fuck did you get to your phone so quickly i swear it wasnt in the kitchen with you

 **saucy chef:** i have my ways ;)

 **gamew giww:** thats kinda weird

 **saucy chef:** you say weird, i say useful

 **insert screaming:** no but really ibuki wants to know what ur doing in there!

 **insert screaming:** as ur friend i have the right!!!!

 **handy man ;):** and as my friend you need to know when to butt out!

 **boss baby:** we're just hanging out for gods sake

 **i <3 oj: **i mean

 **i <3 oj: **im pretty sure i saw a box of condoms in there once

 **insert screaming:** AHA IBUKI WAS RIGHT

 **handy man ;):** HAJIME WTF

 **saucy chef:** ohoho~

 **gamew giww:** oh

 **boss baby:** hajime i stfg i am going to kill you

_**banana pigtails** is online._

**banana pigtails:** ugh whats with all the notifications!

 **insert screaming:** i wonder who tops

 **banana pigtails:** OH MY FUCKIN GOD

 **saucy chef:** i'd say kazuichi

 **insert screaming:** ye fuyuhiko may be tough but

 **boss baby:** i am going to kill ALL of you

 **handy man ;):** fsjska babe wait no its fine

 **boss baby:** you fuckers are gonna think twice before saying anything like that

 **handy man ;):** HIKO DONT HURT THEMMM

 **banana pigtails:** MAHIRU WONT LET YOU HURT ME SO HA

 **boss baby:** SEE IF I GIVE TWO FLYING FUCKS ABOUT HER

_**boss baby** _ _is offline_

**gamew giww:** why cant we just have a normal day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if some chapters are kinda short, im having trouble coming up with ideas so suggestions would be helpful!


	6. In which the THH cast also exists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon is an idiot, celestia and togami are done with everybody, and taka and mondo are gay  
> guess nothing has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was a bit later than usual-  
> cw c//estia

**_3:04am_ **

**_b a l l s_ ** _is online._

 **b a l l s:** so

 **b a l l s:** if your leg was cut off would you still feel the pain?

_**ganggang** is online._

**ganggang:** leon it is 3 in the FUCKING morning

 **ganggang:** go to bed

 **b a l l s:** ur awake too

 **b a l l s:** ooo are you with taka ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ganggang:** fuck you

 **b a l l s:** correction, fuck taka

 **ganggang:** i am going to fucking kill you

 **b a l l s:** well you didnt answer my question!

 **ganggang:** im not telling you if taka is with me so stfu

 **b a l l s:** no the question about if your leg was cut off-

 **ganggang:** i dont fucking know, ask somebody in the morning

 **b a l l s:** it IS morning

 **ganggang:** you know what i mean

 _**ganggang** _ _is offline._

* * *

_**9:10am** _

_**b a l l s** _ _is online._

 **b a l l s:** g u y s

 **30% high:** yea dude?

 **b a l l s:** if your leg was cut off would you still feel the pain

 **ganggang:** oh fgs not this again

 **goth gf:** and here i thought he was getting smarter

 **b a l l s:** hey-

 **goth gf:** what? you asked a stupid question

 **b a l l s:** fuck you

 **smartest gay i know:** wouldnt you just feel pain from the part of your leg that was cut off?

 **b a l l s:** but what if we dont-

 **30% high:** there's only one way to find out

 **30% high:** maybe we can use hifumi as our victim

 **b a l l s:** good idea

 **goth gf:** suprising, they said something smart

 **smartest gay i know:** you two can not cause harm to our classmates!

 **b a l l s:** but it'll make our class a happier place

 **goth gf:** agreed

 **togamoney:** for once i agree with those idiots

 **ganggang:** sorry taka but i gotta agree with them

 **smartest gay i know:** fine go on then-

 **30% high:** srsly-

 **b a l l s:** FUCK YA

 **b a l l s:** come on hiro we're gonna chop his leg off :D

 **30% high:** woo!

_**30%** **high** and **b a l l s** are offline._

**ganggang:** youre rlly gonna let them do it

 **smartest gay i know:** oh i just said yes because i know usami will stop them before they do any actual damage

 **ganggang:** oh smart, as usual

 **goth gf:** please no mushy shit <3

 **ganggang:** oh fuck you


	7. In which Kokichi and Miu actually team up for once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu and kokichi decide to expose some of their classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably gonna be a 2 or 3 part thing  
> cw m//u for this chapter and the next 2!

_**1:44pm** _

_**grapefanta** has changed **14 names.**_

**ate an unpeeled orange slice and choked:** tf-

 **ate an unpeeled orange slice and choked:** wait a minute

 **dating somebody:** how-

 **dating somebody:** kokichi you little shit how tf do you know that

 **got humped by a dog:** ooo that looks interesting

 **got humped by a dog:** oh shit

 **grapefanta:** this is fucking amazing

 **thotty snotty:** for once i agree with you-

 **kissed kokichi once:** Kokichi, what's the meaning of this?

 **drew sexy gru once:** something feels very off!

 **grapefanta:** oh me and miu just changed your names to some secrets and embarrassing things nishishi!!!

 **thotty snotty:** also you guys need to figure out who is who or youre gonna be like this until kokichi feels like changing it!

 **kissed a boy:** you degenerate male!

 **got humped by a dog:** eye-

 **kissed a boy:** wait fuck

 **has a naruto shrine:** oh my

 **dating somebody:** well that got interesting

 **ate an unpeeled orange and choked:** damn tenko-

 **kissed a boy:** ill get you kokichi!

 **grapefanta:** that was fast-

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **kissed a boy's** name to **mankiller.**_

 **mankiller:** much better

 **mankiller:** now never mention that again or i'll snap your neck

 **got humped by a dog:** yes ma'am

 **looked up minionrule34:** my my now isnt that interesting

 **tried to kiss a bee:** gonta a bit confused on some of these

 _**"saved" a toaster**_ _is online._

 **"saved" a toaster:** why is this happening-

 **thotty snotty:** you idiots just gonna ignore that gonta just exposed himself?

 **ate an unpeeled orange and choked:** i didnt realize what his name was-

 **dating somebody:** gonta, h o w

 **tried to kiss a bee:** kokichi told gonta that if he kissed a bee, he would be able to hear bees talk!

 **dating somebody:** kokichi you little shit

 **really likes cute things:** i left my phone for 3 minutes and come back to this shit

 **grapefanta:** ooh sorry rlly didnt mean to tell gonta that nishishi

_**grapefanta** has changed **tried to kiss a bee's** name to **buzz buzz.**_

**ate an unpeeled orange and choked:** yea its kinda weird

 **really likes cute things:** kaito is that you-

 **grapefanta:** DINGDINGDING

 **dating somebody:**.

 **dating somebody:** kaito

 **looked up minions rule34:** humanity is starting to disappoint me

 **got humped by a dog:** the fuck-

 **kissed kokichi once:** Kaito, why.

 **has a naruto shrine:** why didnt you just peel it...

 **ate an unpeeled orange and choked:** i couldnt peel it-

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **ate an unpeeled orange and choked's** name to **buzz lightyear.**_

 **buzz lightyear:** well since you exposed me im exposing you maki roll!

 **really likes cute things:** do you want to die

 **"saved" a toaster:** that doesnt seem embarrassing though

 **kissed kokichi once:** well maybe to maki it is

 **grapefanta:** how do you feel maki~

 **really likes cute things:** i am going to kill you

 _**really likes cute things** _ _is offline._

 **grapefanta:** oh shit


	8. In which Kokichi and Miu actually team up for once, the sequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the last chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month guys, after this event thing i might do a pride month thing

_**5:00pm** _

**got humped by a dog:** okay so now that maki has calmed down, i guess we'll continue

 **dating somebody:** guess we will

 **buzz lightyear:** bit concerned about that dog name-

 **got humped by a dog:** please, dont ask

 **looked up minions34:** did you enjoy it?

 **got humped by a dog:** please s t o p

 **grapefanta:** ooh right i should change makis name

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **really likes cute thing's** name to **uwu assassin**_

 _**wore cat ears for a day** _ _is online._

 **wore cats ears for a day:** Rantaro told me that you guys are playing a game, please don't kill each other.

 **wore cat ears for a day:** Why is my name this-

 **got humped by a dog:** oh that has to be ryoma

 **"saved"** **a toaster:** he does really like cats

 **buzz lightyear:** but isnt that too obvious

 **uwu assassin:** this is dumb

 **thotty snotty:** oi stop guessing for a minute i got the last two people to come

 _**flirted with teruteru once** _ _is online._

 **flirted with teruteru once:** okay im here!

 **flirted with teruteru once:** oh wow you werent kidding miu

 **thotty snotty:** of course i wasnt joking, do i look like a fucking liar

 **got humped by a dog:** okay so kaito maki and gonta were guessed, that leaves 11 more of us

_**almost baked one of gundham's hamsters** is online._

**dating somebody:** i-

 **kissed kokichi once:** well that's...interesting

 **flirted with teruteru once:** o h

 **almost baked one of gundham's hamsters:** how long have you guys been playing this

 **drew sexy gru once:** oh we havent been playing for long!

 **got humped by a dog:** i say we figure out who looked up minions rule34-

 **flirted with teruteru once:** well we can rule out the obvious ones which are ryoma himiko tenko shuichi kirumi kaito maki miu kokichi tsumugi keebo and gonta

 **got humped by a dog:** oi are you saying i couldve done it-

 **flirted with teruteru once:** im just ruling out people-

 **thotty snotty:** so that leaves you with rantaro kaede angie and korekiyo

 **buzz lightyear:** i say korekiyo did it

 **got humped by a dog:** makes sense to me

 **mankiller:** only a degenerate male like him would do that

 **thotty snotty:** DING A LING LING MOTHERFUCKERS

 **dating somebody:** i stg this school is so fucking weird

 **flirted with teruteru once:** kiyo-

 **flirted with teruteru once:** and how did you guys even figure that out?

 **grapefanta:** oh we just know ;)

_**grapefanta** has changed **looked up minionsrule34** name to **rope kink.**_

**rope kink:** i have my reasons

 **dating somebody:** wait does that mean the dog one is rantaro?

 **grapefanta:** correcto mundo!

 **got humped by a dog:** fuck

 **kissed kokichi once:** o h

 **wore cat ears for a day:** That sounds like an interesting story...

 **got humped by a dog:** how'd you even guess-

 **dating somebody:** easy, when kaede said your name you responded

 **dating somebody:** and nobody else on that list would end up in that situation-

 **got humped by a dog:** i mean you arent wrong

 _**thotty snotty** _ _has changed **got humped by a dog's** name to **sexy shrek.**_

 **"saved" a toaster once:** how do kokichi and miu even know about that-

 **sexy shrek:** no clue keebs

 **"saved" a toaster:** rantaro!

 **dating somebody:** rantaro youre rlly dumb

 **sexy shrek:** what?

 **uwu assassin:** you called keebo by the nickname you gave him

 **sexy shrek:** o h

 **wore cat ears for a day:** How did you "save" a toaster...?

 **sexy shrek:** nope not telling, i already broke part of the promise not breaking more

 **sexy shrek:** also im sorry-

 **"saved" a toaster:** you promised you wouldnt tell anybody!

 **sexy shrek:** fuck im coming over

 **"saved" a toaster:** oh that isnt necessary-

 **thotty snotty:** can you two shut the fuck up, youre making me sick!

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **"saved" a toaster's** name to **toaster man.**_

 **grapefanta:** wow keeboy, you sure are dumb!

 **sexy shrek:** leave my boyfriend alone or i'll snap ur neck

 **grapefanta:** no promises~

 **wore cat ears for a day:** Please don't.

 **kissed kokichi once:** i think i just heard rantaro's door open

 **grapefanta:** I DONT WANNA DIE

 **wore cat ears for a day:** I'll go stop him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this thing might be longer then i thought cause im trying not to make these chapters too long so yea-  
> sorry that some of this is just them being exposed and not people guessing, im just using the best thing i can think of  
> EDIt: LSJSJ IM SORRY BUT KIYOS NAME JUST WHY DID I DO THAT  
> AND GOD DAMN IT I HAD RYOMA SAY KAEDES NAME BY ACCIDENT AHH  
> EDIT 2: i changed kiyos name because oml just,,no


	9. In which Kokichi and Miu actually team up for once, the trequel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys already knows whats going on

_**5:24pm** _

**buzz buzz:** hey ryo

 **dating somebody:** yea?

 **dating somebody:** wait fuck

 **rope kink:** my my...

 **buzz lightyear:** DAMN

 **dating somebody:** i swear it isnt what it looks like-

 **toaster man:** whoa-

 **dating somebody:** fuck you kokichi

 **sexy shrek:** wait who is he dating-

 **grapefanta:** i dunno

 **thotty snotty:** how tf do you not know you were the one who looked-

 **grapefanta:** shut up, not my fault he didn't put an actual name

 **dating somebody:** can we PLEASE not talk about it

 **wore cat ears once:** I agree, if it is making him uncomfortable you should stop.

 **grapefanta:** fineee but only because you said so mommy~

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **dating somebody's** name to **its sans but depressed.**_

 **thotty snotty:** more guessing losers!

 **sexy shrek:** well i say we start with that kissed kokichi one-

 **buzz lightyear:** yea, who would kiss him of all people!?

 **uwu assassin:** well it definitely wasnt kirumi or shuichi

 **has a naruto shrine:** maybe it was angie, she seems like the only person who would end up in that situation 

**toaster man:** angie would never do something like that!

 **sexy shrek:** honestly i feel like she almost baked gundham's hamsters

 **buzz lightyear:** heck i thought that was kaede-

 **its sans but depressed:** arent we just wonderful on agreeing

 **flirted with souda once:** i feel like angie kissed kokichi too

 **rope kink:** i say that is our answer

 **mankiller:** i dunno it feels a bit off

 **grapefanta:** well you dummies are wrong!

 **uwu assassin:** not surprising

 **sexy shrek:** what do you know who it is-

 **kissed kokichi once:** I wish they never came up with this idea...

 **wore cat ears for a day:** Kokichi, Miu was it really necessary to do this?

 **thotty snotty:** fuck yea it was!

 **grapefanta:** im sure a certain blue hair person would know the answer~

 **sexy shrek:** what is it tsumugi-

 **thotty snotty:** wrong again grass shit!

 **buzz lightyear:** wait

 **buzz lightyear:** SO ITS SHUICHI!?

 **thotty snotty:** youre right for once idiot

 **kissed kokichi once:** Uh yea...

 **buzz lightyear:** howwhywtfwhywoudlyoukisshihmejrebr4ftrbt5r

 **uwu assassin:** congrats you broke kaito

 **kissed kokichi once:** I didnt mean to!

 **its sans but depressed:** eh im sure he'll be fine

 _**thotty snotty** _ _has changed **kissed kokichi once's** name to **kyoko rip-off.**_

 **sexy shrek:** you better tell us how that happened-

 **kyoko rip-off:** No thanks.

 **almost baked one of gundham's hamsters:** wait what happened i fell asleep...

 **sexy shrek:** shuichi kissed kokichi once for unknown reasons and ryoma is dating somebody

 **almost baked one of gundham's hamsters:** weird

 **sexy shrek:** thats himiko isnt it

 **grapefanta:** correcto mundo

 **mankiller:** himiko-

 **almost baked one of gundham's hamsters:** i was tired and gundham left his hamsters in the kitchen so they could eat, i thought they were something i needed!

 **wore cat ears for a day:** explains the screaming i heard from him one week

 **its sans but depressed:** everybody is always fucking screaming at this school

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **almost baked one of gundham's hamsters'** name to **harry potter wannabe.**_

 **toaster man:** so that leaves kaede kirumi tsumugi and angie

 **sexy shrek:** drew sexy gru flirted with teruteru wore cat ears for a day once and has a naruto shrine...

 **sexy shrek:** oh that first one is angie-

 **toaster man:** how do you know?

 **sexy shrek:** easy i asked her to make it

 **drew sexy gru:** and you are going to hell for that you bitch

 **buzz buzz:** :O

 **its sans but depressed:** why did you ask her that

 **sexy shrek:** why not

 **mankiller:** thats disgusting you degenerate!

_**thotty snotty** has changed **drew sexy gru's** name to **crazy church girl.**_

**uwu assassin:** find it weird how none of you mentioned how obvious it is that tsumugi is the one with the naruto shrine...

 **sexy shrek:** oh yea i forgot about that

 **has a naruto shrine:** well i am plain it isnt surprising that you forgot about me

 **thotty snotty:** oh not this plain shit again

 _**thotty snotty** _ _has changed **has a naruto shrine´s** name to **rawr xD.**_

 **rope kink:** kirumi and kaede remain....

 **buzz lightyear:** the cat ear one is probably kirumi

 **thotty snotty:** why is he smart today

 **grapefanta:** this isnt kaito, who the fuck are you

 **buzz lightyear:** i was just guessing-

 **wore cat ears for a day:** Yes, you are correct.

 **sexy shrek:** doesnt seem that embarrassing 

**wore cat ears for a day:** i just find it to be a bit embarrassing

 **toaster man:** that means kaede flirted with teruteru once...?

 **flirted with teruteru once:** it was just a dare!

 **grapefanta:** if you werent dating shumai i would say thats a lie nishishi~

 **mankiller:** why do you bother typing out your laugh-

 **grapefanta:** eh why not

_**thotty snotty** has changed **wore cat ears for a day's** name to **maid mom.**_

_**grapefanta** has changed **flirted with teruteru once's** name to **kayayday.**_

**its sans but depressed:** finally its fucking over

 **sexy shrek:** aw too bad

 **toaster man:** thats good...

 **kayayday:** this was fun-

 **uwu assassin:** it was dumb

 **buzz lightyear:** aw dont worry maki roll!

 **rawr xD:** i wonder what overused ideas the author will use in the next chapter

 **mankiller:** what-

 **sexy shrek:** shhh no fourth wall breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never again  
> im never doing something like this again  
> oh god it took me like half a month or some shit to finish this because of writers block


	10. In which it's Pride Month!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sdr2 Pride Month Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im sorry these are taking so long some things happened and ive been kinda tired ( not of this just in general lol )  
> but i'll try not to take too long

so uh my headcanons changed so this chapter doesn't rlly work anymore-

ahaha

what are you still doing here go to the next chapter already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might just be some headcanons for this so i can take a little break and think of more ideas  
> also sorry its short-


	11. In which I share headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

Hi there, author here! I'm just going to say some things about this fic/headcanons or whatever.

-Kaito is bi but he hasn't told anybody because he doesn't want his family to find out ( not his grandparents I mean his parents since thats why he's living with his grandparents

-Gundham got his hamsters when he was younger because he saw them in the pet store and refused to leave without them

-Kaede is almost always humming and even though she has a nice voice it's started to annoy her classmates

-Ryoma hates loud noises because of some things that happened in prison

-Even though Kokichi and Miu don't seem to get along, they only really get along when they're playing pranks on people

-Keebo is magically transferred to a body around his age when the v3 class graduates because I can't stand having him basically be immortal and watching them all die-

-Nagito and Sonia are cousins, their parents are identical twins so that's why they look similar

-Keebo feels more human than you think, also Keebo's robot suit thing is something he can actually remove (that second part may be canon idk-

-Ibuki and Ryoma are friends, surprising I know but Ryoma enjoys her company and Ibuki thinks Ryoma is really cool

-Leon and Hiro are those friends that everybody thinks are gay and dating but in reality, there just homies...also they're simps-

-There were a bunch of girls who had a crush on Rantaro before they realized he was gay

-The Monokubs are actually teachers at Hope's Peak, haven't decided what they do yet though

-The only time Chiaki has gotten angry is when somebody stole her Minecraft cat and refused to give it back unless she gave them all her diamonds

-Kazuichi and Leon are definitely those friends who call eachother bro for no frikin reason

-Mukuro thought she had a crush on Makoto, turns out she's just pretty fucking gay

-Ibuki and Kazuichi had a dance battle in the middle of the cafeteria for no fucking reason, everybody enjoyed it though-

-Ryoma knows a lot of secrets because people don't notice he's there

-Sonia will start speaking in another language when she gets very angry/upset

-Sayaka and Makoto used to date until they broke up on friendly terms

-Some of the sdr2 cast thought Peko and Fuyuhiko were dating because Peko guards Fuyuhiko's door sometimes out of habit and they found her asleep at his door a few times

-Since Sayaka and Makoto are still close friends, Makoto lets her try out makeup on him

-Rantaro and Kokichi are constantly trying out things they heard on social media, let it be the sound or the video itself, they'll do it

-Kirumi dances when she's cleaning at night.

-Ticklish Ryoma, that's all I gotta say 

-GD cast is 19, THH cast is 18, and KH cast is 17. I know it doesn't really make sense but y e a.

Well, that's it for now, I was gonna make it longer but I got an idea so woo!

I'll try to post more often so you guys don't get bored.


	12. In which Kirumi is done with Rantaro and Kokichi's bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**11:10am** _

**rawr xD:** oh i just remembered, since june is almost over i need to do something

 **mankiller:** oh! what is it?

 **rawr xD:** i thought i could make some pride pins or accessories for you guys!

 **sexy shrek:** i mean i did lose my pride pin so thatd be nice

 **thotty snotty:** thatd be fucking awesome!

 **its sans but depressed:** sure i could use one

_**maid mom** is online._

**maid mom:** Where the fuck is Rantaro.

 **rawr xD:** i-

 **thotty snotty:** whats got her panties in a twist

 **mankiller:** what did he do!?

 **its sans but depressed:** honestly i cant tell if shes worried or mad

 **sexy shrek:** right here

 **maid mom:** I SWEAR IF YOU ACTUALLY SHOVED A HAMSTER UP KOKICHIS ASS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

 **sexy shrek:** shit

 **its sans but depressed:** GTHGJJSKS

 **rawr xD:** WAIT WHAT LMAOOO

 **thotty snotty:** I CANT FUCKIN BREATHEEE

 **mankiller:** how does one even-

 **sexy shrek:** uh-

 **rawr xD:** wait im telling everybody else

 **sexy shrek:** NO

 **rawr xD:** YES

 **sexy shrek:** i hate u

 _**kayayday**_ _and **kyoko rip-off** are online._

 **kayayday:** omg you better not be kidding

 **sexy shrek:** how tf did you guys get on so fast-

 **kyoko rip-off:** Ryoma told us, also please be kidding-

 **sexy shrek:** and here i thought we were friends fuck you

 **its sans but depressed:** calm down and its pretty fucking funny

_**toaster man** is online._

**toaster man:** has anybody seen kokichi, i havent rlly seen him since this morning and im kinda worried-

 **thotty snotty:** long story short, rantaro mightve shoved a hamster up kokichis ass and kirumi is fucking pissed at rantaro

 **toaster man:**.

 **toaster man:** nope i am not getting into whatever that is

 _**toaster man** _ _is offline_

 **maid mom:** Kokichi better be okay-

 **rawr xD:** i got some people-

_**crazy church girl** and **3** **others** are online._

**buzz lightyear:** DOES KOKICHI SRSLY HAVE A FUCKING HAMSTER IN HIS ASS THATS FUCJFUFRRR

 **uwu assassin:** rantaro this is probably one of the stupidest things you mightve done

 **crazy church girl:** shouldnt we be lookin for kokichi, i bet atua can help us!

 **maid mom:** I already tried looking for him eariler.

 **rope kink:** i am once again disappointed in humanity...

 **sexy shrek:** kiyo you literally screwed a whole entire fucking village you have no right to be disappointed in me

 **its sans but depressed:** gee thanks for putting that image back in my head

 **uwu assassin:** did you try checking the nurse's office?

 **maid mom:** I checked earlier, but I'll check again.

 _**maid mom** _ _is offline._

 **kayayday:** btw rantaro how did you even end up in that situation-

 **sexy shrek:** hell i dont rlly remember, kokichi just heard some audio on tiktok or some shit

 **kyoko rip-off:** but why did you actually do it-

 **rope kink:** seems like a quite stupid decision 

**sexy shrek:** eh he wouldnt stop bothering me

 **buzz lightyear:** how are you so fucking calm about this

 _**maid mom** _ _is online._

 **maid mom:** Rantaro fucking Amami.

 **sexy shrek:** well it seems i'll be passing away today

 **thotty snotty:** bet shes gonna tell us rantaro shoved a hamster down kokichis throat too

 **uwu assassin:** i-

 **maid mom:** It isnt fucking funny to try to prank me by telling me you shoved a FUCKING hamster up Kokichis ass

 **its sans but depressed:** prank-

 **sexy shrek:** heh yea

 **sexy shrek:** you guys actually fucking fell for it-

 **rope kink:** well its a relief to know that you arent that dumb

 **kayayday:** rantaro i stg-

 **mankiller:** you degenerate!

 **kyoko rip-off:** im done with you

 **uwu assassin:** fuck you

 **maid mom:** Rantaro, I am giving you 5 seconds to run before I fucking kill you

 **sexy shrek:** well it was nice knowing you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the ending seems kinda rushed-


	13. In which Chiaki and Nagito want chickie nuggies

_**3:14am** _

_**i <3 oj ** _ _is online._

 **i <3 oj: **i need help

 **boss baby:** hajime its 3 in the fucking morning we arent gonna help you with some crazy thing

 **handy man ;):** hes got a point its way too fucking late for this-

 **i <3 oj: **just help me-

 **i <3 oj: **its chiaki and nagito

 **insert screaming:** ooo did somebody confess their love for you and now you have to choose between chiaki and nagito or them~

 **boss baby:** what-

 **handy man ;):** wtf

 **i <3 oj: **i think youve been hanging around tsumugi too much...

 **i <3 oj: **also they want mcdonalds but its too fucking late and i cant wear my binder 

**i <3 oj: **oh yea and its cold

 **boss baby:** tell them to wait until morning or some shit

 _**hope trash can** _ _and **gamew giww** are online._

 **i <3 oj: **oh no

 **gamew giww:** hajimeee can we please hvae chickie nuggies

 **insert screaming:** oh i know just rob it!

 **gamew giww:** too much work

 **hope trash can:** please?

 **i <3 oj: **ffs ive already told you guys its 3am-

 **i <3 oj: **also im lazy

 **insert screanming:** what if one of the teachers see you guys anyways

 **hope trash:** we already planned that out

 **gamew giww:** we just act like i was sleep walking and hajime an nagito were bringing me back

 **i <3 oj: **you guys rlly planned this all out

 **hope trash:** well were hungry

 **gamew giww:** pleaseeee

 **handy man ;):** just do it hajime

 **boss baby:** srsly kazuichi

 **handy man ;):** i mean they got a plan what could possibly go wrong

 **insert screaming:** doesnt something always go wrong when somebody says that

 **gamew giww:** hopefully that wont do anything...

 **hope trash:** maybe you could borrow one of my hoodies hajime

 **insert screaming:** oop

 **i <3 oj: **thanks but im good-

 **gamew giww:** how about we give you a disguise

 **handy man ;):** put hajime in a robot suit

 **boss baby:** i

 **insert screaming:** wait i have a leather jacket maybe hajime could wear it!

 **hope trash:** sounds like a plan

 **gamew giww:** come on hajime no getting out of this one

 **i <3 oj: **ffs fine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it takes you 10 days to make a short chapter:


	14. In which I have a ship question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw k//hina

Hi there, I got a quick question for you guys.

So when I made the first chapter of this I only shipped Hinanami, but now I ship Hinanami and Komahina. So I was wondering if you guys want me to keep it like it is or change the relationship to Hajime, Chiaki, AND Nagito. So yea either add Nagito into it or not. This isn't too important but I just wanted to know.

That is all, just answer in the comments!

EDIT: As you can tell it's now Komahinanami!


	15. In which Kokichi ruins Kiibo's innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**buzz lightyear** _ _is online._

 **buzz lightyear:** i cant fucking sleeeep

 **uwu assassin:** just try

 **buzz lightyear:** oh hey maki roll didnt realize you would be up

 **uwu assassin:** barely anybody is asleep

 **sexy shrek:** sleep is for the weak

 **its sans but depresssed:** i honestly dont remember the last time i actually slept

 **kayayday:** that’s a bit concerning...

 **buzz lightyear:** oh wait that reminds me

 **toaster man:** this should be interesting

 **kayayday:** oh sounds like a story!

 **grapefanta:** ooo

 **buzz lightyear:** last night i found rantaro chugging the syrup

 **grapefanta:** not very surprising kinda boring tho

 **uwu assassin:** ffs

 **toatser man:** rantaro-

 **its sans but depressed:** oh that

 **kayayday:**.

 **kayayday:** YOURE THE REASON WHY WE HAVE NO SYRUP!?

 **sexy shrek:** heh

 **kyoko rip-off:** How do you know about that Ryoma?

 **its sans but depressed:** i was getting some water and just found him chugging it

 **sexy shrek:** ngl it was good

 **kayayday:** rantaro i am going to fucking kill you

 **sexy shrek:** oh fun

 **toaster man:** kaede please dont kill him-

 **kyoko rip-off:** Please don’t do anything drastic!

 **grapefanta:** wait do u guys hear something

 **toaster man:** what do you mean?

 **sexy shrek:** hold up i think i hear it too

 **buzz lightyear:** sounds like one of the girls-

 **its sans but depressed:** ffs its probably miu moaning or some shit

 **kayayday:** i say somebody should go tell her to be quiet

 **grapefanta:** lets make keeboy do it!

 **toaster man:** why me!?

 **grapefanta:** just delete it from your memory, you are a robot!

 **toaster man:** thats very robophobic and i say you should go

 **grapefanta:** eh why me??

 **buzz lightyear:** yea i agree with kiibo

 **uwu assassin:** agreed lets send kokichi

 **sexy shrek:** sounds like a plan

 **grapefanta:** well what about kaede shumai and ryoma?

 **kyoko rip-off:** Uh

 **kayayday:** gonna have to agree with them sorry kokichi!

 **kyoko rip-off:** Yea I feel like you should do it...

 **its sans but depressed:** im not saying anything

 **grapefanta:** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEANNNN

 **grapefanta:** fine ill do it since apparently you guys are pussies!

_**grapefanta** is offline._

**sexy shrek:** wait

 **sexy shrek:** fuck i think we might make miu louder

 **buzz lightyear:** wdym

 **kayayday:** oh yea kokichi is gonna insult her and then-

 **uwu assassin:** fuck

 _**grapefanta** _ _is online._

 **grapefanta:** MY EYESSSS

 **its sans but depressed:** well miu didnt get louder so thats good

 **grapefanta:** SHE WS JUST FUCKINF MASTURBSTING WTFEBRHEH

 **sexy shrek:** great idea lets send the gay one

 **uwu assassin:** worth it

 **toaster man:** wait whats masturbating, i remember hearing miu mention it but i never asked her what it was...

 **buzz lightyear:**.

 **buzz lightyear:** shouldnt he already know-

 **its sans but depressed:** oml

 **kayayday:** nobody say anything

 **kyoko rip-off:** I’m surprised Miu hasn't told him yet.

 **sexy shrek:** o h

 **uwu assassin:** kokichi do anything and ill snap ur neck

 **grapefanta:** hmmm

 **grapefanta:** so either i get to ruin keeboy's innoncence and get my neck snapped or have nothing interesting happen

 **grapefanta:** easy choice!

 **grapefanta:** ill be over in a momment keeboy~

 **sexy shrek:** kokichi-

 **uwu assassin:** ffs

 **its sans but depressed:** kokichi n o

 **toaster man:** if kokichi is involved i dont think i wanna know-

 **grapefanta:** too bad!

 _**grapefanta** _ _is offline._

 **kyoko rip-off:** wait how is kokichi gonna show kiibo-

 **kayayday:** you dont think...

 **buzz lightyear:** that little goblin better not!

 **sexy shrek:** ill go get him-

 **uwu assassin:** ill go too

 **its sans but depressed:** see this is why we should just lock kokichi in his room

 **uwu assassin:** good idea

_**uwu assassin** is offline._

**sexy shrek:** hopefully she doesnt actually do that-

 _**sexy shrek** _ _is offline._

 **_rawr xD_ ** _is online._

 **rawr xD:** i heard some noise is everything alright!?

 **buzz lightyear:** just kokichi being a little shit, nothing new

 **rawr xD:** oh whew!

 **rawr xD:** i was worried something serious had happened

 **kayayday:** well kiibo almost lost some of his innocence s o

 **buzz lightyear:** hfjdje

 **kayayday:** OML-

 **kyoko rip-off:** What the hell was that-

_**maid mom** and **5** **others** are online._

**thotty snotty:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

 **harry potter wannabe:** nyeh so loud,,,

 **mankiller:** i bet it was a degenerate male

 **crazy church girl:** the sound almost made me drop my paint!

 _**uwu assassin** _ _and **2 others** are online._

 **sexy shrek:** well we failed

 **uwu assassin:** little shit

 **grapefanta:** btw that scream was kiiboy~

 **maid mom:** What did you do?

 **toaster man:** my e y e s

 **its sans but depressed:** can we just get thicker walls-

 **sexy shrek:** yea if we got thicker walls it never wouldve happened

 **buzz buzz:** gonta is very confused...

 **its sans but depressed:** oh shit

 **its sans but depressed:** gonta id recommend leaving because you dont wanna know-

 **buzz buzz:** oh ok!

_**buzz buzz** is offline._

**its sans but depressed:** yea basicaly miu was masturbating rlly fucking loud and kiibo wanted to know what that was and then kokichi did whatever he did

 **maid mom:** I-

 **uwu assassin:** so its basically mius fault

 **thotty snotty:** dont go blaming me just because i was having an amazing fucking time!

 **harry potter wannabe:** w h y y y 

**crazy church girl:** kokichi you are going to hell~

 **grapefanta:** tell me something i dont know

 **mankiller:** im going back to sleep...

 **mankiller:** ive had enough weird and screaming

 _**man killer** _ _is offline._

 **maid mom:** Kokichi, please don't do something like that again.

 **toaster man:** waaait

 **toaster man:** does that mean you guys masturbate too

 **sexy shrek:** .

 **sexy shrek:** keebs thats enough questions for now-

 **toaster man:** hm probably for the best


	16. In which a new ship appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: the author has a new ship and dont know how to introduce it  
> cw for mention of c//estia

_**b a l l s** _ _is online._

 **b a l l s:** kicks down door

 **b a l l s:** I GOT NEWS MOTHERFUCKERS

 **b a l l s:** tis from mr togami himself

 **h2hoe:** how come hes having you tell us?

 **b a l l s:** idk i think i was the first person he saw or some shit

 **shuichi's mother:** it must be important if he asked anybody, usually he asks me or makoto

 **30% high:** sooo what is it

 **b a l l s:** uh

 **miku:** did you forget?

 **b a l l s:** noooo

 **egg boy:** yea i think he forgot

 **b a l l s:** ok so maybe i did

 **scissors:** ggeez youre dumbb

 **b a l l s:** just get him online or some shit

 **egg boy:** i got it

 **virginweeb:** miss ludenburg seemed like she needed to say something earlier too

 **ganggang:** you dont think-

 **smartest gay i know:** it might be a coincidence

_**togamoney** is online._

**togamoney:** i knew i couldnt trust you with telling them

 **b a l l s:** well soRRy

 **30% high:** lmao bro ur dumb

 **b a l l s:** you arent smart either-

 **30% high:** good point

 **scissors:** just llet byakuya ssspeak

 **togamoney:** ignoring the idiots

 **togamoney:** me and celestia are now together, lay a finger on her and ill end you

 **togamoney:** that is mostly directed towards hifumi

 **virginweeb:** eh-

 **b a l l s:** oh yea thats what i was gonna say

 **b a l l s:** OH SHIT YEA HOLY FUCK

 **ganggang:** im shocked but at the same time im not

 **h2hoe:** woah! im happy for u guys!!!

 **30% high:** lmao poor toko

 **scissors:** no thiss is aa good thingg

 **egg boy:**?

 **scissors:** wwwell me and komaru are dating sooo i can stop pretending im into byakuya anymore now

 **egg boy:** wait

 **egg boy:** w h a t

 _**egg boy** _ _has added **Komaru Naegi** _ _to the chat._

 **Komaru Naegi:** uh-

 **Komaru Naegi:** is that you makoto?

 **egg boy:** SINCE WHEM HAVE OU AND TOKO BENN DTING 

**shuichi's mother:** i think makoto is broken

 **Komaru Naegi:** oh toko told you! yea i think weve been dating for 2 months now, right toko?

 **scissors:** yea two months

 **egg boy:** this is

 **egg boy:** just gonna lay down

 **shuichi's mother:** makoto arent you in the cafeteria

 **egg boy:** yep gonna lay down there

 **Komaru Naegi:** makoto you are way weirder than usual-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i was writing this i realized I forgot to put ishimondo in the relationships tag-  
> also i might not be able to write for a while since im going somewhere so yea


	17. In which Rantaro knows everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro shows people why you should lock your doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**sexy shrek** is online._

**sexy shrek:** I HAVE NEWS

 **rawr xD:** your entrance seems awfully familiar-

 **sexy shrek:** eh

 **sexy shrek:** whatever like i said i got news

 **sexy shrek:** i think i know who ryomas dating

 **its sans but depressed:** fgs you sound like tsumugi

 **its sans but depressed:** ever since you guys found out shes been making theories on who it could be

 **sexy shrek:** oh ur online

 **its sans but depressed:** great to see you noticed

 **grapefanta:** ooo im intrigued

 **uwu assassin:** this should be interesting

 **buzz lightyear:** just tell us already rantaro-

 **sexy shrek:** okok

 **sexy shrek:** i think its kirumi

 **rawr xD:** oh rlly?

 **grapefanta:** eeeeh how

 **its sans but depressed:** yea nice try

 **buzz lightyear:** i dont get it-

 **uwu assassin:** do you even have a reason?

 **sexy shrek:** course i do

 **sexy shrek:** found her asleep in his room

 **its sans but depressed:** wait why tf were you in my room

 **sexy shrek:** found something i thought was urs so i was gonna ask

 **grapefanta:** ooo mommy's having an affair~

 **rawr xD:** oh wow! now thats just plain exciting!

 **its sans but depressed:** okay but how did you even get in my room

 **sexy shrek:** you didnt close it all the way idiot

 **its sans but depressed:** ah

 **grapefanta:** lmao im getting everybody online

 **grapefanta:** wait quick question tsumugi a or b

 **rawr xD:** idk why you would ask somebody as plain s me but b!

 **grapefanta:** fuck yea

 **grapefanta:** might wanna cover ur ears~

 **buzz lightyear:** wait why

 **sexy shrek:** HOLY AHIT KOKICHI WAS THAT YOU SCRESMING WGfbnjg

 **its sans but depressed:** see thats why i actually covered my ears

 **buzz lightyears:** my e a r s

 **rawr xD:** that was-

 **uwu assassin:** you piece of shit

 _**kayayday** _ _and **9 others** are online._

 **sexy shrek:** holy shit you got everybody online-

 **kayayday:** what was that noise-

 **thotty snotty:** im tryin to fucking work, whos screeching like a dumb ass dinosaur

 **harry potter wannabe:** my earrssss

 **mankiller:** which degenerate male made that noise!?

 **maid mom:** i'm assuming it was Kokichi, I recognize his voice.

 **grapefanta:** mommy!

 **rope kink:** and here i thought humanity was beautiful

 **grapefanta:** >:c

 **toaster man:** kokichi why did you even make such a loud sound?

 **kayayday:** yea i almost dropped my snack!

 **kyoko rip-off:** yea it was kinda disruptive

 **buzz buzz:** gonta almost dropped the butterfly statue angie made D:

 **crazy church girl:** it is ok gonta, if you dropped it i wouldnt mind making more!

 **buzz buzz:** :D

 **grapefanta:** ok listen up people!

 **grapefanta:** kirumi and ryoma are dating!

**\---------------------------------------**

**Private Conversation Between ryo And kiru**

**kiru:** How does Kokichi know?

 **ryo:** fucking rantaro came into my room and saw you asleep there and he just guessed

 **kiru:** i'm not even going to ask why he was in your room in the first place.

**\---------------------------------------**

**crazy church girl:** oh! atua says he gives you his blessings~

 **harry potter wannabe:** oh thats nice congrats

 **its sans but depressed:** ffs just ignore kokichi hes lying

 **kayayday:** yay its abt time you told everybody!

 **kayayday:** wait fuck

 **kayayday:** I DIDNT SEE YOUR MSG IM SO SORRY DHDJK

 **its sans but depressed:** k a e d e

 **kyoko rip-off:** Oh god

 **kayayday:** IM SORRRRRY 

**grapefanta:** oh shit i was just messing with him-

 **thotty snotty:** lmao nice job bakamatsu

 **sexy shrek:** wait a minute

 **sexy shrek:** you told kaede-

 **kyoko rip-off:** And me.

 **its sans but depressed:** not helping-

 **kyoko rip-off:** Ah, sorry!

 **sexy shrek:** and here i thought we were friends smh

 **toaster man:** im sure ryoma had his reasons and meant no harm!

 **sexy shrek:** can you come over then <3

 **toaster man:** oh ok!

 **grapefanta:** ssh this isnt abt you guys

 **buzz lightyear:** didnt think they would be together-

 **harry potter wannabe:** its kinda funny since kirumi is the class mom and ryoma looks like a little kid

 **maid mom:** Ah, I guess it is a little entertaining.

 **rawr xD:** ah it shouldve been plain obvious!

 **rawr xD:** if you look through the chat there's all these little hints, i shoudlve noticed

 **uwu assassin:** well congrats, anyways i need to do something

 **buzz lightyear:** oh see ya maki roll <3

 **uwu assassin:** <3

 _**uwu assassin** _ _is offline._

 **rope kink:** love is one of the beautiful things about humanity

 **grapefanta:** wait i need to do something

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed **its sans but depressed's** name to **tennis dad.**_

 **tennis dad:** srsly

 **tennis dad:** why are you making me the dad-

 **grapefanta:** because youre dating mommy duh!

 **tennis dad:** god

 **sexy shrek:** f a t h e r

 **buzz lightyear:** f a t h e r

 **grapefanta:** f a t h e r

 **buzz buzz:** father? why are we calling ryoma father??

 **harry potter wannabee:** f a t h e r

 **kayayday:** f a t h e r

 **rawr xD:** f a t h e r

 **thotty snotty:** daddy~

 **sexy shrek:** no

 **rope kink:** what exactly is the point of calling ryoma father...?

 **mankiller:** i refuse-

 **tennis dad:** god i dont get how you put up with this all day kirumi

 **maid mom:** It’s a challenge.

 **grapefanta:** lmao im gonna go tell everybody

 **sexy shrek:** sounds fun, ill join you

 **tennis dad:** dont you dare

 **grapefanta:** too late bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this just me wanting to have something to do with my favorite ship  
> yes yes it was  
> did i finish this in 2 days because its related to my favorite ship  
> yes yes it was


	18. In which Ryoma is ticklish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ticklish Ryoma you say-

_**kayayday** _ _is online._

 **kayayday:** alright wheres ryoma

 _**tennis dad** _ _is online._

 **tennis dad:** leave me alone-

 **toaster man:** whats wrong?

 **tennis dad:** nothing at all

 **kayayday:** i am 99% sure that ryoma is ticklish so i n e e d to see if im right

 **toaster man:** ooh

 **sexy shrek:** lmao sounds fun can i join you

 **kayayday:** sure!

 **tennis dad:** i hate both of you

 **tennis dad:** and im not ticklish so fuck off

 **sexy shrek:** then why are you hiding?

 **kayayday:** yea! it doesnt make sense

 **tennis dad:**.

 **sexy shrek:** fucking knew it

 **kayayday:** lets go find him!

_**sexy shrek** and **kayayday** are offline._

**tennis dad:** kiibo help me-

 **toaster man:** i dont rlly see how i would be much of an assitance 

**tennis dad:** stop rantaro and kaede or something

 **tennis dad:** now if you excuse me im hiding

 _**tennis dad** _ _is offline._

 **toaster man:** uh-

**\---------------------------------------**

_**uwu assassin** is online._

**uwu assassin:** ok like 5 minutes ago i saw kaede running around and now shes with rantaro what are you two planning?

 **toaster man:** ah they think ryoma is ticklish so theyre trying to find him

 **uwu assassin:** thats...interesting

 **uwu assassin:** ill see if kirumi can reason with them

 **uwu assassin:** hold up

**\---------------------------------------**

_**maid mom** is online._

**maid mom:** Alright, I'm here

 **maid mom:** So according to Maki, Rantaro and Kaede are chasing Ryoma, correct?

 **toaster man:** yea basically

_**buzz lightyear** is online._

**buzz lightyear:** i think i saw ryoma on the roof-

 **maid mom:** What?

 **uwu assassin:** you have got to be kidding me

 **toaster man:** it seems rantaro and kaede have not given up

_**kayayday** is online._

**kayayday:** ok ryoma might be stuck on the roof

 **maid mom:** How did he even get on the roof?

 **kayayday:** idk but hes stuck-

 **uwu assassin:** how the hell are we supposed to get him then

 **buzz lightyear:** maybe we could get some rope?

_**tennis dad** is online._

**tennis dad:** cant we get gonta or some shit because i am not liking it up here

 **maid mom:** I'm very concerned on how you got up there in the first place.

 **kayayday:** also shouldnt you be able to get down if you got up?

 **tennis dad:** the thing is my only way up was some brick which fell off after i got up

 **uwu assassin:** great

 **kayayday:** isnt gonta out getting food?

 **tennis dad:** you have got to be kidding me

 **tennis dad:** well this is my life now, sitting on the roof

 **maid mom:** I think I might be able to help.

 **toaster man:** oh, really?

 **maid mom:** Yes, just give me a momment.

 _**maid mom** _ _is offline._

 **uwu assassin:** i wonder what shes gonna do

 _**sexy shrek** _ _is online._

 **sexy shrek:** s o

 **sexy shrek:** kirumi might somehow be climbing up the building

 **buzz lightyear:** e h

 **tennis dad:** wait what-

 **tennis dad:** how the hell did you see her but i didnt

 **sexy shrek:** idk

 **toaster man:** oh ill go in case she falls, it sounds really dangerous!

 _**toaster man** _ _is offline._

 **uwu assassin:** kaede, rantaro you guys realize this is kind of your guy's fault, right?

 **sexy shrek:** eh?

 **kayayday:** heh i guess it kinda is

 **tennis dad:** shouldve just left me alone-

 **sexy shrek:** lmao no thats boring

 **kayayday:** oh be nice!

 **tennis dad:** oh kirumis here brb

 **uwu assassin:** god you guys just shouldve left ryoma alone

 **kayayday:** yea youre probably right hehe

 _ **toaster man** and **maid mom** are_ _online._

 **toaster man:** kirumi and ryoma are on the ground safely!

 **maid mom:** How long were you two chasing Ryoma for him to resort to climbing the building?

 **kayayday:** ah i dont really remember!

 **uwu assassin:** rantaro has gotten awfully quiet

 **toaster man:** rantaro are you there?

 **maid mom:** So has ryoma...

 **kayayday:** you dont think he went to sneak up ryoma-

 **uwu assassin:** oh god

 **toaster man:** this isnt good-

 **uwu assassin:** honestly i dont get why youre dating him kiibo

 **kayayday:** oh be nice maki!

 **uwu assassin:** hmph

 **sexy shrek:** yep ryomas ticklish

 **tennis dad:** i am going to fucking kill you

 **sexy shrek:** well as your friend its my duty to make sure you arent so gloomy all the time

 **sexy shrek:** its nice to hear you laugh, im sure everybody else would agree with me

 **kayayday:** yea i really like seeing you happy!

 **maid mom:** It’s always wonderful to see you happy, I enjoy it very much.

 **toaster man:** yea! its nice to see you enjoying yourself!

 **uwu assassin:** it is nice to see you happy

 **tennis dad:** hm well its nice to see that you guys care about me

_**harry potter wannabee** is online._

**harry potter wannabee:** guysss do you know where angie is

 **kayayday:** sorry himiko, i havent seen her

 **sexy shrek:** same here

 **toaster man:** well i saw her earlier today but i dont think thats very helpful

 **tennis dad:** didnt see her

 **uwu assassin:** she might be out getting something

 **maid mom:** Would you like me to assist you, Himiko?

 **harry potter wannabee:** yes pleasee

 **maid mom:** Alright then, I’ll see you all later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im running out of ideas so if you guys got any please tell me  
> also like i said ill be going away for around a week so i wont be working on any new chapters


	19. In which there are memories of their first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mEmOrIeS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have returned  
> nyeh  
> also TW for underage drinking  
> cw m//u

**toaster man:** hey do you guys remember our first day?

 **harry potter wannabe:** i just remember that day being a pain

 **rope kink:** it was quite interesting

 **kyoko rip-off:** it wasnt that bad

 **crazy church girl:** angie remembers it as an amazing day~

 **kayayday:** yea it was pretty fun!

 **sexy shrek:** it wasnt that bad, i mean besides from kokichis pranks

 **grapefanta:** oh yea those were suuuuper fun!

 **buzz buzz:** gonta saw lots of animals that day:D

 **thotty snotty:** usami was being such a buzz kill that day!

 **grapefanta:** i knooow

 **maid mom:** I find it understandable to want to stop your pranks when you covered the halls in panta.

 **toaster man:** wait now that i think abt it

 **toaster man:** kokichi how come your name is grapefanta instead of panta?

 **grapefanta:** wdym its panta-

 **tennis dad:** yea no it isnt

 **grapefanta:** oh shit

 _**grapefanta** _ _has changed their name to **grapepanta.**_

 **grapepanta:** you all saw nothing

 **mankiller:** ha! and kokichi acts like he's so smart

 **rawr xD:** its like when a villain thinks their plan is undefeatable when it really is!

 **grapepanta:** hush mortal!

 **tennis dad:** the first day wasnt that bad

 **rope kink:** it was quite wonderful to see the rest of our schoolmates 

**sexy shrek:**.

 **sexy shrek:** AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO REMEMBERS THAT DAY BEING WEIRD

 **toaster man:** rlly?

 **mankiller:** youre probably remembering things wrong!

 **uwu assassin:** aside from a few weird things the day was pretty normal

 **buzz lightyear:** yea!

 **sexy shrek:** yeaaa

 **toaster man:** wht are you hiding from us?

 **sexy shrek:** welll someone from one of the classes was invovled 

**maid mom:** I already have a bad feeling about this story...

 **rope kink:** likewise

 **tennis dad:** same here

 **mankiller:** what did that degenerate do!?

 **sexy shrek:** from what i remember teruteru was cooking for that party 

**sexy shrek:** and the person brought drinks to the party-

 **sexy shrek:** like vodka and shit

 **kayayday:** WH-

 **tennis dad:** wtf

 **maid mom:** Are you being serious?

 **crazy church girl:** atua always told angie to avoid him!

 **mankiller:** what do i expect from that degenerate!

 **rope kink:** that sounds interesting...

 **thotty snotty:** oooh so he was tryna get everybody all wild!

 **buzz buzz:** whats that?

 **grapepanta:** HFJFGSJSKL

 **buzz lightyear:** WHAT THE HELL

 **toaster man:** thats weird, i dont remember that at all

 **rawr xD:** oh my!

 **uwu assassin:** that little shit

 **kyoko rip-off:** oh god

 **harry potter wannabe:** thats rlly weird...

 **sexy shrek:** yea i saw them pour the drinks so i was fine

 **sexy shrek:** i couldnt tell who it was because of their outfit but watching some of you guys was fucking hilarious-

 **thotty snotty:** btw gonta i can tell you what it is later heh

 **maid mom:** Don't you dare.

 **tennis dad:** do that and ill kill you

 **rawr xD:** wow! you guys rlly are like a mom and dad duo!

 **rope kink:** ignoring miu's comment, i understand that vodka was brought to the party but what happened after?

 **sexy shrek:** oh this will be fun

 **grapepanta:** rlly had to open ur mouth kork

 **rope kink:** kork?

 **grapepanta:** yea!

 **rope kink:** thats an...odd nickname

 **sexy shrek:** shush kork

 **sexy shrek:** i dont remember all the details buuut

 **sexy shrek:** kaede and miu kissed

 **sexy shrek:** well it mightve actually been an accident since they look shocked but yknow

 **kayayday:** oh-

 **sexy shrek:** angie was half naked at one point

 **sexy shrek:** so was kork so they mightve fucked-

 **rope kink:** couldve been worse

 **crazy church girl:** kiyo is kind so angie doesnt mind!

 **sexy shrek:** i think kirumi was kinda sober but she was in a

 **sexy shrek:** lets say weird maid outfit-

 **sexy shrek:** honestly think teruteru mightve done that

 **tennis dad:** i-

 **mankiller:** you better not be having lewd thoughts!

 **tennis dad:** im not

 **mankiller:** mhm

 **sexy shrek:** also ryoma was in a tree

 **tennis dad:** why?

 **sexy shrek:** idk i hadnt seen you until then 

**sexy shrek:** fucking cat

 **tennis dad:** fuck you

 **sexy shrek:** kokichi was trying to pole dance, except the pole was gonta's leg-

 **sexy shrek:** i mean he found like an actual pole but it was still funny as fuck

 **sexy shrek:** well now that i think abt it he mightve just been dancing normally but yknow

 **grapepanta:** WJAT

 **thotty snotty:** LMAOOO

 **toaster man:** i-

 **buzz buzz:** pole dance?

 **tennis dad:** miu say anything and ill have your kneecaps

 **thotty snotty:** ggeez i wasnt gonna sayy anything!

 **maid mom:** Miu, please stop moaning.

 **sexy shrek:** yea thats all i remember from our class

 **sexy shrek:** oh but i did walk in on some people cant remember who though

 **maid mom:** I think that's enough for now.

 **toaster man:** wait but that still doesnt explain why i dont remember anything!

 **sexy shrek:** oh yea i got chihiro or kazuichi to remove it from your memory

 **toaster man:** ok but why?

 **sexy shrek:** keebs you were basically traumatized-

 **sexy shrek:** i found you sitting in a corner rocking back and forth

 **toaster man:** oh-

 **kyoko rip-off:** im just confused on how you were perfectly fine

 **kayayday:** yea how come you didnt get all weird?

 **sexy shrek:** the drinks smelt a bit off so i didnt eat it

 **sexy shrek:** also when i saw the person do it i couldnt exactly see the bottles but one sniff made me know what they did

 **buzz buzz:** gonta is still a bit confused on what happened

 **maid mom:** Nobody say anything.

 **harry potter wannabe:** what abt the other class?

 **sexy shrek:** wasnt rlly paying attention to them but some of the girls were dancing

 **sexy shrek:** also gundham looked flustered which was fucking hilarious

 **sexy shrek:** im assuming that there wasnt too much vodka so not much happened

 **grapepanta:** ran-ran you need to tell me more details later! this can be used was wonderful blackmail

 **sexy shrek:** ran-ran?

 **sexy shrek:** are you giving all of us nicknames?

 **grapepanta:** mhm!

 **buzz lightyear:** man no wonder i have so many blanks from that day!

 **uwu assassin:** im surprised usami didnt find out

 **mankiller:** i still cant believe some degenerate would do something like that!

 **crazy church girl:** atua thinks we should look for the culprit~

 **rawr xD:** that sounds like a good idea, bringing vodka is just plain awful!

 **kayayday:** heh well attack them and theyll never expect it!

 **harry potter wannabe:** do i have to come? im kinda tired

 **mankiller:** of course not himiko! rest as much as you want!

 **maid mom:** I'll be joining you all.

 **uwu assassin:** so will i

 **mankiller:** alright lets go!

 **crazy church girl:** nyahaha now this will be fun!

_**mankiller** and **6 other** are offline._

**rope kink:** now that theyve left i can finally say something

 **sexy shrek:** do tell kork

 **rope kink:** i have a feeling it was hiyoko who brought the vodka to the party, i remember see her holding a bottle that day

 **buzz lightyear:** how come you didnt say anything?

 **rope kink:** to avoid tenko's anger, i would like to keep my limbs today

 **buzz buzz:** gonta dont think tenko would do that!

 **tennis dad:** oh trust me she would

 **toaster man:** yea shes kinda scary

 **grapepanta:** pfft you guys are just babies!

 **toaster man:** no im not!

 **grapepanta:** yes you are~

 **toaster man:** no!

 **grapepanta:** yes!!

 **tennis dad:** can you guys stop acting like 5 year olds

 **grapepanta:** ok dad!

 **buzz buzz:** gontas also confused about calling ryo dad :(

 **buzz lightyear:** dont worry buddy ill explain some of the things you dont understand!

 **buzz buzz:** oh ok :D


	20. In which Kork is in the vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**harry potter wannabe** is online_

**harry potter wannabe:** guuys i think i heard something in the vents

 **mankiller:** really?? well tenko will protect himiko at all costs!

 **crazy church girl:** so will angie~

 **buzz lightyear:** EHH REALLY!?

 **tennis dad:** might just be an animal

 **harry potter wannabe:** well yea but it mightve been a personn

 **maid mom:** Person?

 **harry potter wannabe:** mhm cause i think i saw legs annot animal kegs

 **harry Potter wannabe:** legs

 **buzz lightyear:** thats crazy!

 **uwu assassin:** that sounds really weird

 **grapepanta:** oor maybe himiko is seeing things~

 **harry potter wannabe:** noo ik what i saw

 **mankiller:** what! thats not true!

 **maid mom:** Well, when I was in the kitchen earlier I heard something and I thought I saw a pair of eyes.

 **tennis dad:** srsly?

 **sexy shrek:** geez thats weird

 **crazy church girl:** maybe its a spirit!

 **kayayday:** lets sned ryoma into the vents!

 **tennis dad:** cant say i didnt expect that

 **tennis dad:** yea sure i dont mind

 **thotty snotty:** heh what if theres some horny kid in there

 **tennis dad:** i take that back there is no way in hell you guys are sending me up there

 **uwu assassin:** oh ffs miu

 **mankiller:** man up ryoma!

 **sexy shrek:** guys its fine, how about we get somebody else to do it?

 _**buzz buzz** _ _is online._

 **buzz buzz:** gonta hears noises in the vents D:

 **buzz lightyear:** just an animal or something dont worry dude

 **kayayday:** dont worry gonta!

 **kayayday:** ill just go up brb!

 _**kayayday** _ _is offline._

 **grapefpanta:** geez i wonder what theyre doing up there

 **grapepanta:** maybe theyre russian spies getting info from us!

 **sexy shrek:** what is with you and russia?

 **grapepanta:** youll never know~

 _**kayayday** _ _is online._

 **kayayday:** OMFG THERES A MONSTER IN THE VENTS AAAAAAAAA

 **buzz lightyear:** WHAAAAT

 **crazy church girl:** whaa?

 **harry potter wannabe:** wwhat??

 **mankiller:** dont worry ill protect you himiko!!

 **maid mom:** Monster?

 **kayayday:** YEA THERE WERE THESE YELLOW EYES AND I SCTEAMED ANS 

**uwu assassin:** doesnt korekiyo have yellow eyes?

 **buzz buzz:** korekiyo is a monster? 

**tennis dad:** dont think so

 **sexy shrek:** damn kork in the vents

 **sexy shrek:** lemme msg him

 **mankiller:** how dare he! im not shocked a degenerate like him would do that

 **kayayday:** i dont think he had any bad intentions!

 _**rope kink** _ _is online_

 **rope kink:** hello, rantaro said that you needed me

 **tennis dad:** dude why the fuck are you in the vents-

 **rope kink:** oh that

 **mankiller:** he was probably doing perverted things like watching the girls!

 **harry potter wannabe:** yuck,,,ill turn him into a toad for that!

 **thotty snotty:** probably jerks off to all of us!

 **buzz buzz:** kiyo wouldnt!

 **kayayday:** yea you rlly scared me korekiyo

 **rope kink:** well i wasnt spying on anybody

 **rope kink:** theres this area you can get through by the vents and its shockingly a good area to study or read

 **rope kink:** since i am thin enough its easy for me to crawl through

 **maid mom:** So that's why you were above the kitchen?

 **rope kink:** yes i was trying to get to that area

 **rope kink:** but i did stay for a momment since you were cooking and it smelt wonderful

 **grapepanta:** so kork wasnt being a creepy he was just being weird!

 **mankiller:** he couldve still been peeping on girls!

 **mankiller:** himiko said she saw him!

 **harry potter wannabe:** yea when i was in my room

 **mankiller:** aha and theres our proof!

 **rope kink:** it seems himiko has forgotten to mention that at the time i was looking through the vents she was having a coughing fit

 **rope kink:** i only looked through to see if himiko was alright

 **mankiller:** ehhh???? is that true himiko???

 **harry potter wannabe:** oh yeah kinda forgot any that nyeh

 **grapepanta:** the plot twists!

 **uwu assassin:** ok so everything is just a coincidence? 

**rope kink:** yes youre correct

 **grapepanta:** mmm seems a little fishy~

 **tennis dad:** honestly that still seems weird but idc anymore

 **kayayday:** well kiyo wasnt doing anything wrong so we should probably go to bed

 **sexy shrek:** srsly?

 **sexy shrek:** its only 9pm

 **uwu assassin:** rantaro

 **uwu assassin:** its almost midnight

 **sexy shrek:** oh shit

 **sexy shrek:** well im gonna go to bed then

 **tennis dad:** same here

 **kayayday:** im gonna sleep too!

 **maid mom:** Good night everybody


	21. In which the famous Amami sisters join the chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik theyre all technically missing buuut-  
> now they arent thanks to the power of fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw m//u

_**Airi Amami** _ _has joined the chat._

 **mankiller:** eh who are you?

 **maid mom:** And who might you be?

 **Airi Amami:** look at my name!

 _**Airi Amami** _ _has added **11 others** to the chat._

 **sexy shrek:** ight im back

 **sexy shrek:** OH SHIT

 **Chiyo Amami:** whats with the weird ass names?

 **grapepanta:** hey these names are amazing!

 **harry potter wannabe:** eeh-

 **tennis dad:** tf

 **Emiko Amami:** its probably just a thing they do

 **Fumiko Amami:** yea just an older kid thing

 **Haruka Amami:** or theyre just total losers!

 **kyoko rip-off:** are these your sisters rantaro?

 **Ichika Amami** : you got it rip off!

 **Kazuko Amami:** were rantaro amami's infamous sisters!

 **Manami Amami:** heh yea

 **Nozomi Amami:** but rlly why the weird usernames?

 **Rin Amami:** try using ur brains for once idiots it obviously relates to either their personality or talent!

 **Setsuko Amami:** oh how would YOU know

 **Tomoko Amami:** stop being so dumb setsuko!

 **sexy shrek:** how did you guys even get in?

 **Airi Amami:** thats our little secret!

 **thotty snotty:** geez kids are real shit heads

 **buzz lightyear:** god i forgot how many sisters you have

 **uwu assassin:** what do you guys even want?

 **grapepanta:** this is gonna be fun

 **rawr xD:** wow this will be plain old interesting!

 **Manami Amami:** tsu!

 **rawr xD:** hi nami!

 **Haruka Amami:** we dont have to tell you why were here so fuck off!

 **tennis dad:** jeez cool your jets..

 **Nozomi Amami:** i just wanna know who is who already

 **kayayday:** well im kaede!

 **tennis dad:** ryoma

 **maid mom:** I'm Kirumi Tojo.

 **crazy church girl:** angie is my name~

 **mankiller:** im tenko!

 **rope kink:** korekiyo shinguji

 **thotty snotty:** im miu fucking iruma!!

 **buzz buzz:** gontas name is gonta gokuhara :D

 **grapepanta:** im the famous kokichi ouma!

 **buzz lightyear:** kaito!

 **rawr xD:** well you guys already know plain old me

 **toaster man:** im kiibo!

 **kyoko rip-off:** im shuichi saihara

 **uwu assassin:** maki

 **harry potter wannabe:** himikoo 

**Kazuko Amami:** wait wait

 **Kazuko Amami:** kiibo?

 **toaster man:** thats me!

 **Chiyo Amami:** ur dating our brother right

 **toaster man:** mhm

 **Tomoko Amami:** wooow ur standards must be low 

**Emiko Amami:** like low low

 **Fumiko Amami:** bottom of the pit low

 **sexy shrek:** guys please dont bother him

 **toaster man:** its fine rantaro they arent bothering me at all

 **sexy shrek:** you sure?

 **toaster man:** yep!

 **Rin Amami:** geez this is how you guys act all day?

 **Rin Amami:** i feel bad for the rest of you guys having to deal with this all day

 **kayayday:** i think their relationship is cute!

 **Airi Amami:** well since ur kaede that isnt shocking

 **Kazuko Amami:** also from what weve heard abt u guys i got a question

 **Kazuko Amami:** u guys on crack or something?

 **rope kink:** to answer truthfully i have a feeling half the people here are on crack

 **uwu assassin:** ignore korekiyo its just that kokichi is always doing something dumb or annoying

 **grapepanta:** hey they arent dumb or annoying!

 **uwu assassin:** that dumb secret thing was very annoying

 **grapepanta:** no it wasnt also thanks to that we have dad!

 **tennis dad:** can you not call me that?

 **grapepanta:** lemme think abt it

 **grapepanta:** hmmm

 **grapepanta:** nope!

 **tennis dad:** fgs

 **Setsuko Amami:** wow i just looked through the chat and u guys r rlly weird

 **Ichika Amami:** ik but kokichi seems fun!

 **Tomoko Amami:** heh yea that secret thing was fun to read

 **grapepanta:** wow! i already have fans!!

 **uwu assassin:** oml

 **sexy shrek:** can you guys just tell me what youre doing here?

 **Airi Amami:** hmph if u must know

 **Airi Amami:** we were bored thats all lol

 **Rin Amami:** we could always show some weird baby pics and funny stories because were awesome sisters

 **sexy shrek:** n o

 **toaster man:** are they that bad?

 **sexy shrek:** yea they are

 **Manami Amami:** oh the pictures arent that bad! i find them to be rlly cute not joking

 **rawr xD:** mhm!

 **sexy shrek:** not helping-

 **Nozomi Amami:** welll yknow one time rantaro got his hand stuck in a jar so he tried getting some ice out of another jar (dont ask why it was in there) so he could get his hand out but got his other hand stuck 

**Nozomi Amami:** so he was like that all day until dad came home!

 **mankiller:** HA exactly what i expect from a dumb degenerate

 **kayayday:** wait did that rlly happen rantaro?

 **tennis dad:** please tell me it did

 **rope kink:** thats an...odd story

 **sexy shrek:** i was only like that for such a long time because you guys refused to help me

 **Emiko Amami:** oh did we?

 **Fumiko Amami:** so sorry

 **Haruka Amami:** IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS

 **thotty snotty:** LMAO ur sisters are amazing grass shit

 **sexy shrek:** wait kokich miu cant you guys ban them or something

 **grapepanta:** welll we could buuuuut

 **thotty snotty:** lmao why should we

 **sexy shrek:** if you two dont kick or ban them i will not hesitate to chop off both of ur heads

 **Airi Amami:** aww ur so mean rantaro!

 **sexy shrek:** look i still love you guys and all but u all need to go rn

 **rawr xD:** but rantaro the author hasnt made them do anything that bad yet

 **sexy shrek:** well yea but they might so im not risking it

 **buzz lightyear:** again with this author stuff-

 **buzz lightyear:** you guys need to stop messing with us!

 **grapepanta:** fine i guess ill kick them

 **grapepanta:** but only because rantaro likes me unlike u meanies!

 **uwu assassin:** could care less

 **Rin Amami:** well guess its the end

 **Tomoko Amami:** was fun while it lasted

 **Setsuko Amami:** buh bye

 **Manami Amami:** byee!

 **thotty snotty:** no time for goodbyes!

 _**grapepanta** _ _has banned **12 others.**_

 **grapepanta:** there happy rantaro?

 **sexy shrek:** mhm

 **toaster man:** i thought some of them were kinda nice!

 **maid mom:** They were quite interesting to say the least.

 **sexy shrek:** well lets just hope they dont come back for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to school starting in a few weeks chapters will be coming out slower than usual!


	22. In which names are changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where i change some names and realized im bad at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you forget to update this because of insta memes  
> cw m//u

**grapepanta:** yknow ur names are all getting kinda boring

 **thotty snotty:** this will be good!

 **buzz lightyear:** that cant be good

 **uwu assassin:** oh god

 **rawr xD:** aw i kinda like my name

 **grapepanta:** dont worry i wont be changing all of ur names!

 **grapepanta:** starting withh

 _**grapepanta** _ _has changed **rope kink's** name to **kork**_ _ **shingucci**_

 **raw xD:** oh thats clever!

 **kork shingucci:** shingucci?

 **grapepanta:** mhm!

 **kork shingucci** **:** i feel like i should understand..

 **sexy shrek:** it just sounds like ur name thats all

 **grapepanta:** dont explain it! that ruins the fun

 **uwu assassin:** good

 **buzz lightyear:** honestly im kinda scared-

 **grapepanta:** shush astro man

_**grapepanta** has changed **tennis dad’s** name to **cmon fuck me emo boy**_

**cmon fuck me emo boy:** could be worse

 **thotty snotty:** wait wait i have a MUCH better idea 

_**thotty snotty** has changed **cmon fuck me emo boy’s** name to **dick sucking height**_

**dick sucking height: do you have a death wish?**

**thotty snotty:** cant get mad at the truth dick sucker

 **grapepanta:** wooow im shocked the cum dumpster had a good idea for once

 **thotty snotty:** ccum dumpster?

_**maid mom** is online_

**maid mom:** Miu, please stop moaning.

 **thotty snotty:** ur probably just jealous that im getting more action than u and dick sucker over here will ever get!

 **maid mom:** Alright then..

 _**maid mom** _ _is offline._

 **dick sucking height:** kokichi cant you kick her?

 **grapepanta:** i can but shes useful from time to time!

 **grapepanta:** so miu stays!

 **dick suckling height:** great

 _**dick ducking height** _ _is offline._

 **thotty snotty:** useful is an understatement

 **thotty snotty:** i AM the gorgeous girl genius

 **grapepanta:** yea yea

_**grapepanta** has changed **sexy shrek's** name to **avocado the explorer**_

**avocado the explorer:** and here I thought I was safe

 **avocado the explorer:** but still a cool name

 **grapepanta:** seeee rantaro likes my names!!!!

_**grapepanta** has changed **toaster man's** name to **the robot**_

_**grapepanta** has changed **thotty snotty's** name to **the robot fucker**_

**avocado the explorer:** dont know how I feel abt that-

 **the robot fucker:** OI you said you wouldnt change my name you fuckinh abortion!!!

 **grapepanta:** that was a lie!!

 **grapepanta:** cant believe you trusted me!

 **kork shingucci:** it is quite foolish to trust kokichi

 **the robot fucker:** oh shut the fuck up you demon fucker!

 **kork shingucci:** considering your username i dont think you have the right to say those assumptions about me

 **grapepanta:** ignoring the slut and the cryptic 

_**grapepanta** _ _has changed **buzz lightyear's** name to **momoron**_

 **rawr xD:** well thats just plain old mean

 **momoron:** hey! i am not a miron!

 **momoron:** moron

 **momoron:** fuck

 **grapepanta:** thus proving my point

 _**grapepanta** _ _has changed **uwu assassin's** name to **stabby mcstabberson**_

 **stabby mcstabberon:** do you want to die

 **grapepanta:** think ryoma has got that covered

_**the robot** is online._

**the robot:** why is my name this?

 **the robot fucker:** oh you KNOW why

 **the robot:** i-

 **the robot:** i see this isnt the time to say what i was going to say

 **the robot:** ill be going now

 _**the robot** _ _is offline._

 **grapepanta:** geeez kiiboy is boring

 **avocado the explorer:** did something happen between kiibo and miu?

 **avocado the explorer:** i feel like something happened

 **the robot fucker:** thats for us to know and you to fins out grass shit!

 **grapepanta:** **@kyoko rip-off** get online!!!

 _**kyoko rip-off** _ _is online._

 **kyoko rip-off:** hello kokichi did you need something?

 **grapepanta:** great now i get to see ur reaction!!!

 _**grapepanta** _ _has changed **kyoko rip-off's** name to **emo boy 2.0**_

 **grapepanta:** needed a new emo boy

 **emo boy 2.0:** oh uh thanks?

 **grapepanta:** put a little emotion into it!!!!

 **emo boy 2.0:** sorry if you didnt get the reaction you wanted but that was my honest reaction!

 **grapepanta:** wow i forgot how boring you could be 

**emo boy 2.0:** oh-

 _**thotty snotty** _ _has changed **mankiller's** name to **i thought you were japanese**_

 **thotty snotty:** wait shes not online

 **thotty snotty:** fuck

 **grapepanta:** lmao idiot

 **grapepanta:** and now the final name change

 _**grapepanta** _ _has changed their name to **the king of dices**_

 **the king of dices:** there we go!

 **the king of dices:** a fresh start!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrr i wish i knew how to make longer chapters  
> ignoring that here are some of the new names
> 
> kork shingucci: Korekiyo  
> dick sucking height: Ryoma  
> avocado the explorer: Rantaro  
> the robot: Kiibo  
> the robot fucker: Miu  
> momoron: Kaito  
> stabby mcstabberson: Maki  
> emo boy 2.0: Shuichi  
> i thought you were japanese: Tenko  
> the king of dices: Kokichi  
> see you next chapter!


	23. In which Hajime has a twin brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edgy twin brother? edgy twin brother

**handy man ;):** GUUUYS i saw a really creepy dude on campus!!!

 **boss baby:** what exactly do you mean by creepy?

 **handy man ;):** well he had this rlly long black hair and he had red eyes too

 **handy man ;):** oh yea and he kinda looked like hajime

 **insert screaming:** ooo spooky mystery man!!!

 **i <3 oj: **god i think i know who youre talking abt

_**Izuru Kamukura** has joined the chat._

**i <3 oj: **right on time

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Hajime.

 **i <3 oj: **izuru

 **insert screaming:** AAAAAA SPOOKY MAN IS HERE

 **hope trash:** ah so you two know each other 

**Izuru Kamukura:** I see you haven't told them about me.

 **i <3 oj: **dont see why i had to

 **gamew giww:** how did u get in the chat though?

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Apologies, but that's none of your business.

 **i <3 oj: **hey can you just answer the question

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Like I said, it's none of your business.

 **Izuru Kamukura:** And can't I check up on my brother?

 **i <3 oj:** well considering how much of a dick you act towards me

 **i <3 oj: **id prefer if we just didnt talk at all

 **handy man ;):** waitwaitwait

 **handy man ;):** UR BROTHERS!?

 **insert screaming:** GASP

 **insert screaming:** MORE GASPSS

 **hope trash:** but from the looks of it izuru has a different last name then hajime

 **Izuru Kamukura:** The reasons for that are a bit personal.

 **i <3 oj: **but yea were brothers

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Twins to be more precise. 

**i <3 oj: **yep and im real lucky

 **Izuru Kamukura:** You're being sarcastic, aren't you.

 **i <3 oj: **me? never

 **Izuru Kamukura:** You can be quite infuriating.

 **i <3 oj: **glad to know

 **handy man ;):** waitwaitwait but howd you know we had a group chat????

 **Izuru Kamukura:** One of you was careless enough to leave your notebook on a bench, it mentioned the group chat and now we're here.

 **gamew giww:** hm guess that makes sense

 **gamew giww:** well kinda

 **gamew giww:** also hajime izuru how abt you guys try to get along

 **i <3 oj: **i would love to if izuru wouldnt be such an ass hat for once

 **gamew giww:** come on hajime pleaseee

 **gamew giww:** for me?.

 **hope trash:** oh and me

 **i <3 oj: **i

 **handy man ;):** lmao hes blushing real hard

 **insert screaming:** hehe orange in love~

 **i <3 oj: **s h u t

 **i <3 oj: **mmm yea ill try

 **Izuru Kamukura:** I'm assuming those two are your partners.

 **i <3 oj: **mhm

 **hope trash:** yep! im nagito and shes chiaki

 **gamew giww:** nice to meet you

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Also, I was walking around the school when I bumped into a girl with pigtails. Is she a classmate of yours?

 **Izuru Kamukura:** She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

 **boss baby:** you met junko? heh lucky you

 **Izuru Kamukura:** She was quite obsessive to say the least.

 **handy man ;):** thats junko for ya

 _**lemme take a selfie** _ _and **banana pigtails** are online._

 **banana pigtails:** which one of you idiots took my gummy bears??

 **lemme take a selfie:** we dont know if somebody in our class took them

 **lemme take a selfie:** but yea have you guys seen her gummies?

 **Izuru Kamukura:** I saw a pack of gummies in the cafeteria if that helps.

 **banana pigtails:** tf

 **lemme take a selfie:** thanks!

 **lemme take a selfie:** wait

 **lemme take a selfie:** who are you?

 **i <3 oj: **and why are you inside?

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Like my name says, I am Izuru Kamukura. I am also Hajime's brother

 **lemme take a selfie:** you have a brother hajime?

 **i <3 oj: **yep and you still didnt tell us how you got in

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Somebody let me in.

 **boss baby:** they just let in some random ass creep? fuckin idiot

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Acording to the person who let me in, a gentleman must always let people in.

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Quite strange.

 **gamew giww:** oh that was just gonta

 **insert screaming:** YEP!!hes on a quest to be a suuuuuuuuuuuper gentleman!!!!

 **banana pigtail:** god he rlly doesnt have a brain if hes just gonna let anybody in!

 **lemme take a selfie:** cmon hiyoko he was trying to be nice

 **lemme take a selfie:** though he should probably use his head instead of his heart every once in a while

 **handy man ;):** btw are we just gonna keep izuru in here?

 **i <3 oj: **knowing him hed just find a way back in

 **Izuru Kamukura:** Correct.

 **gamew giww:** mh well i think we should keep him in here anyways

 **gamew giww:** itd be nice to get to know him

 **hope trash:** yep! and looking at what hes done he could even posess an ultimate so thatd be exciting!

 **i <3 oj: **nagito i swear if you simp over my brother

 **hope trash:** of course not! you and chiaki are the only ones i love

 **i <3 oj: **hhh ilyt

 **gamew giww:** aw ilyt <3

 **gamew giww:** also since izuru will be staying

 _**gamew giww** _ _has changed **Izuru Kamukura's** name to **shadow the hedgehog**_

 **insert screaming:** GJFKSKKSDHHDKSL

 **handy man ;):** JFKLDJDKSA

 **banana pigtails:** LMAOO

**shadow the hedgehog:**

**shadow the hedgehog:** Why?

 **gamew giww:** i think it suits you

 **i <3 oj: **oh it suits him very well

 **shadow the hedgehog:** Well, fuck you Hajime.

 **i <3 oj: **wow congrats you swore for the first time

 **i <3 oj: **and fuck you too <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and izuru has arrived!


	24. In which Toko has a new alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so before this begins im just gonna say right now that im no expert on DID, if you know more about it or have DID please tell me if i should remove or fix something

_**Komaru Naegi** _ _is online._

 **Komaru Naegi:** uh guys i think tokos sick or smth

 **egg boy:** wdym?

 **Komaru Naegi:** well we were hanging out and then she kinda spaced out?

 **Komaru Naegi:** then when she started focusing again she kinda freaked out

 **Komaru Naegi:** shes lying down now but shes still kinda tensed up

 **shuichi's mother:** can you ask her to come online?

 **Komaru Naegi:** yea ill try

 **egg boy:** i hope shes ok..

 **Komaru Naegi:** alright shes coming on!

 _**scissors** _ _is online._

 **scissors:** hi

 **Komaru Naegi:** toki!!!!

 **shuichi's mother:** hello

 **egg boy:** hi toko!! you ok?

 **scissors:** eiichi

 **Komaru Naegi:** huh?

 **egg boy:**?

 **scissors:** call me eiichi

 **scissors:** if that isnt an issue

 **shuichi's mother:** that isnt an issue at all

 **shuichi's mother:** eiichi whats the last thing you remember?

 **scissors:** uh let me think abt that

 **scissors:** i think i was around 9 and i was sitting in a waiting room 

**scissors:** then a doctors appointment

 **scissors:** blah blah blah

 **scissors:** and after we got home thats where the memory ends

 **shuichi's mother:** thank you

 **shuichi's mother:** thats very helpful

 **shuichi's mother:** theres a chance eiichi might be one of toko's alters

 **Komaru Naegi:** woah!! rlly??

 **egg boy:** i didnt think toko had any other alters

 **scissors:** oh right the did thing

 **scissors:** also srry for making a scene earlier komaru

 **scissors:** i dont think ive fronted in a long time so yea

 **Komaru Naegi:** its alright eiichi!

 **Komaru Naegi:** buuut you should probably write a note letting toko know your well

 **Komaru Naegi:** alive lol

 **scissors:** right i dont think she knows i exist

 **scissors:** i guess i could try to trigger it

 **scissors:** idk im just gonna walk around for now

 **scissors:** bye

 _**scissors** _ _is offline._

 **egg boy:** uh is it a good idea for them to walk around??

 **shuichi's mother:** ill keep an eye on them dont worry

 **shuichi's mother:** ill tell you when eiichi switches to toko

 _**shuichi's mother** _ _is offline._

* * *

 _**30% high** _ _and **b a l l s** are online._

 **b a l l s:** THE FUCKING KITCHWN IS ON DIURE WTFFFF

 **30% high:** ONLY THE STOVE BUT STILL

 **Komaru Naegi:** wheres toko?????

 **b a l l s:** IDK 

_***hacker noises* im in** _ _is online._

 ***hacker noises* im in:** why does it smell like smoke?

 **egg boy:** WHY IS NOBOSY PUTTING THE FIRE OUT

 ***hacker noises* im in:** FIRE????

 **30% high:** WERE TRYING DUDE

 ***hacker noises* im in:** IM TOO YOUNG YTO DIE

 **Komaru Naegi:** NOBUDS DYING

 _**scissors** _ _is online._

 **scissors:** wwhats going on

 **Komaru Naegi:** toko!!

 **Komaru Naegi:** i think

 **scissors:** hi maru

 **scissors:** also is something burning??

 ***hacker noises* im in:** YYEA

 **Komaru Naegi:** wait

 **Komaru Naegi:** maybe eiichi accidently caused it?

 **scissors:** eiichi?

scissors: wait no i think ik who youre talking about

 **egg boy:** wasnt kyoko supposed to be watching toko?

 **Komaru Naegi:** we know nothing abt eiichi tho!!!we dont know if he knows some weird ninja thing to get away

 ***hacker noises* im in:** guuuys leon and hiro still havent put it out

 **scissors:** how hard can it be to put out a fire?

 ***hacker noises* im in:** no clue

 **b a l l s:** fffuck

 **b a l l s:** also chihiro you arent even in the kitchen shush

 **30% high:** just remembered we have a fire extinguisher

 **egg boy:** oh god

 **Komaru Naegi:** i mean everybodys ok rn so-

 ***hacker noises* im in:** they put it out!

 **b a l l s:** god that was fun

 ***hacker noises* im in:** so wwe dont know the cause of the fire?

 **scissors:** i mean the last thing i remember was being near the kitchen, thats when i started asking what was going on since i smelt smoke

 **b a l l s:** thats nice and all but you have all seem to have forgotten that ibukis class shares that kitchen with us

 **b a l l s:** teruteru is gonna kill us!

 **Komaru Naegi:** isnt he that short chef dude?

 **Komaru Naegi:** i dont see how hed be able to do anything except yell

 **b a l l s:** you dont know what hes capable of

 **30% high:** yea i remember once when we lost some of the spices he needed he put laxatives in our food

 **b a l l s:** hes scary

 **Komaru Naegi:** shouldnt you guys try not to mess things up-

 **b a l l s:** but we didnt even set the stove on fire!

 **egg boy:** well you guys should probably hide because i think teruteru is heading towards the kitchen

 **30% high:** shit

 **b a l l s:** fuck

 _**b a l l s** _ _and **30% high** are offline._

 **Komaru Naegi:** they arent the brightest are they

 **scissors:** noppe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might take a break because school has me very fustrated and busy  
> not confirmed ill probably make my decision by the time the next chapter comes out


	25. In which sexuality is questioned and a breakup happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i have a certain headcanon abt a character being bi and please dont go ape shit on me because of it id like to keep things civil!

**Private Conversation Between taro And kichi**

**kichi:** you ever just

 **kichi:** have a sexuality crisis

 **kichi:** because uh mood

 **kichi:** haha

 **taro:** you wanna talk abt it rn?

 **kichi:** yea thatd be nice

 **kichi:** i think i may like girls

 **kichi:** but ive been so convinced im gay for years 

**kichi:** i still like guys but it feels like all those years i spent being confident in myself was for nothing

 **taro:** listen to me you didnt feel confident in yourself for nothing

 **taro:** ik that the reason you feel that way is because youre pretty sure youre bi now but you still have so many reasons to be confident in yourself

 **taro:** even when you werent questioning your sexuality you still felt confident because you didnt listen to what other people thought of you

 **taro:** its perfectly fine if youre questioning your sexuality that happens to so many people

 **taro:** just remember that no matter what your sexuality is ill still be your friend

 **taro:** same goes with everybody else in our class

 **kichi:** idk abt them

 **taro:** i know it may seem like they hate you but ik they wouldnt just stop talking to you or treat you like a piece of shit because of your sexuality

 **taro:** none of us would want anything serious to happen to you, alright?

 **kichi:** thanks taro that means a lot

 **taro:** youre welcome

**\---------------------------------------**

**rawr xD:** and thats the whole summary of the last chapter of that weird piss fic i found

 **momoron:** what the hell-

 **stabby mcstabberson:** why did you read that and why did you have the need to tell us abt it?

 **rawr xD:** lmao cause why not

 **harry potter wannabe:** thats kinda weird,,,

 **rawr xD:** yea ik lmao

 **avocado the explorer:** reminds me of a very similar fanfic 

**avocado the explorer:** cough let it all out cough

 **rawr xD:** shush stop breaking the 4th wall

 **rawr xD:** youve done it enough

 **stabby mcstabberson:** ignoring them

 **stabby mcstabberson:** you guys know where shuichi is?

 **harry potter wannabe:** think hes on a date with kaede,,

 **momoron:** really?? usually he tells us when hes going somewhere

 **stabby mcstabberson:** its fine

 **stabby mcstabberson:** its not rlly any of our business anyways

 **momoron:** yea youre right!

 **momoron:** well ill be off now see ya guys later!

 _**momoron** _ _is offline._

_**Private Conversation Between shuichi And kaede** _

**kaede:** you wanna tell them today?

 **shuichi:** i dont know, kinda nervous 

**kaede:** thats totally fine! we dont have to tell them right now if you dont want to

 **shuichi:** no no i do want to tell them today! i wanna get it over with

 **shuichi:** but as you know, really nervous

 **kaede:** maybe you should think of it was ripping off a bandaid!

 **kaede:** just gotta get it over with

 **shuichi:** yea thanks kaede

 **kaede:** youre welcome!

**\---------------------------------------**

_**emo boy 2.0** _ _and **kayayday** are online_

 **rawr xD:** oh hi!

 **stabby mcstabberson:** thought you guys were on a date

 **emo boy 2.0:** well kinda

 **harry potter wannabe:** nyehh what does that mean?

 **avocado the explorer:** something up?

 **kayayday:** heh yea

 **kayayday:** you wanna say it?

 **emo boy 2.0:** sure

 **emo boy 2.0:** so

 **emo boy 2.0:** me and kaede broke up, we're still friends though!

 **kayayday:** yep! just dont have romantic feelings towards each other anymore

 **avocado the explorer:** well if you guys are happy with your decision im cool with it

 **stabby mcstabberson:** as long as you too arent upset

 **rawr xD:** oh i didnt expect you to say that! well if you guys are happy then im happy!

 **kayayday:** oh wow i dont know why but i expected you guys to be upset

 **emo boy 2.0:** same,,

 **avocado the explorer:** why would we be upset? its your decision after all

 **rawr xD:** mhm! we just want you guys to be happy!

 **stabby mcstabberson:** yea, what they said

 **kayayday:** well at least itll be easier to tell everybody else now!

 **emo boy 2.0:** right we have to do that now

 **kayayday:** dont worry shuichi! like itll be easier to do it again!

 **emo boy 2.0:** i never understood how youre always so optimistic 

**kayayday:** its in my genes! hehe

 **\----------------** Kaede and Shuichi have told everybody now **\-----------------------**

 **the king of dices:** woooow so this means that theyre back on the market now!

 **rawr xD:** well considering their roles as protags, that means theyll have lots of love interests!

 **avocado the explorer:** its always the protags,,,

 **stabby mcstabberson:** are you guys alright

 **the king of dices:** no

 **rawr xD:** mentally? no

 **avocado the explorer:** do i look ok to you

 **kayayday:** i mean i guess we are back on the market now arent we-

 **kayayday:** well i dont think ill even be dating anytime soon

 **emo boy 2.0:** same with me

 **the king of dices:** boooooooooooooring

 **rawr xD:** guess well just have to wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ive decided that after i finish the next chapter then ill take a break, dont know when exactly ill come back but rn im hoping to be ready to come back between around thanksgiving break and winter break  
> haha also uh abt that pride chapter i might delete it or smth because my headcanons have changed so its kinda just gonna poof-  
> srry bout that  
> also uh the other fanfic i have, might just finish chapter 2 and then go on hiatus   
> wow this is long, bye bye now


	26. Still on Break

uh hey

i realized i forgot to say i wasnt gonna finish a chapter before i started my break so sorry about that,,

but i wanted to clarify character's pronouns and sexualities and back to my break

also ill most likely be back for real in late november or early december, mid december at the latest

THH:

Sayaka: she/her, lesbian

Mukuro: she/they, lesbian

Leon: he/him, questioning

Chihiro: he/him, they/them, she/her, pansexual

Mondo: he/him, bisexual

Taka: he/him, gay

Hifumi: he/him, straight

C//estia: she/her, bisexual

Sakura: she/her, pansexual

Junko: she/her, questioning

Makoto: he/him, bisexual

Byakuya: he/him, bisexual

Hiro: he/him, questioning

Toko: she/her, lesbian

Kyoko: she/her, straight

Hina: she/her, bisexual

GD:

Imposter: they/them, pansexual

Teruteru: he/him, pansexual

Mahiru: she/her, lesbian

Peko: she/her, lesbian

Ibuki: she/her, xe/xem, bisexual

Hiyoko: she/her, pansexual

Mikan: she/her, bisexual

Nekomaru: he/him, straight

Gundham: he/him, it/it's, bisexual

Nagito: he/them, bisexual

Chiaki: she/them, bisexual

Hajime: he/him, bisexual

Fuyuhiko: he/him, gay

Kazuichi: he/him, bisexual

Sonia: she/her, pansexual

Akane: she/her, bisexual

KH:

Rantaro: he/him, gay

Kaede: she/her, bisexual

Ryoma: he/them, bisexual

Kirumi: she/her, bisexual

Angie: she/her, pansexual

Tenko: she/her, lesbian

Kiyo: he/them, bisexual

Miu: she/her, pansexual

Gonta: he/him, questioning

Kokichi: he/him, bisexual

Kaito: he/him, bisexual

Tsumugi: she/her, lesbian

Kiibo: he/them, bisexual

Shuichi: he/him, bisexual

Maki: she/her, bisexual

Himiko: she/her, questioning

and that is all, also if youre comfortable with it please tell me your character triggers so i can out tw on chapters where those characters are present/mentioned

and thats all, see you guys when my break is over.


	27. In which the Harmony class talks about random shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo they talk abt random shit woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may have forgotten to work on this since i was working on another story-  
> but im here now so thats nice, also quick question how do you guys feel abt v3 crossgame ships  
> cw m//u

**avocado the explorer:** you guys remember that secret thing miu and kokichi did a while ago, right?

 **dick sucking height:** how could i forget

 **stabby mcstabberson:** it was dumb

 **the king of dices:** dont be mean maki roll~

 **the king of dices:** it was an amazinggggggg idea!

 **avocado the explorer:** yea well i was looking back at that and i just realized were all fucking blind

 **rawr xD:** eh? 

**the robot:** could you be more specific?

 **kayayday:** i dont understand,,,

 **avocado the explorer:** before we guessed who kirumi was, kokichi called her mommy

 **avocado the explorer:** AND NOBODY SAID A DAMN THING

 **the robot fucker:** ABOUT TIME YOU FUCKING IDIOTS REALIZED

 **the king of dices:** SHSJSKS ITS BEEN SO LONG AND NOW YOU GUYS REALIZE

 **the king of dices:** ME AND MIU WERE LAUGHING OUR ASSES OFF SHSHSHSJJSJ

 **rawr xD:** YOURE JOKING

 **avocado the explorer:** IM NOT SCROLL UP AND LOOM FOR YOURSELF

 **the robot fucker:** HSAKALAAK OMFG THIS IS FUCJING AMAZING

 **kayayday:** HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT????

 **dick sucking height:** holy fucking jesus he isnt lying

 **stabby mcstabberson:** arent we fucking geniuses 

**the robot:** i-

 **avocado the explorer:** nah were the dumbest class

 **rawr xD:** oh nonono the super class is way dumber than us

 **the robot:** tsumugi you shouldnt say that!

 **rawr xD:** well ik it isnt nice but its true!

 **rawr xD:** have you seen the things theyve done?

 **avocado the explorer:** have you seen the things WEVE done?

 **avocado the explorer:** kokichi chased kiibo around with a knife

 **avocado the explorer:** me and kaede chased ryoma to tickle him

 **avocado the explorer:** me and kokichi said we shoved a hamster or smth up his ass

 **avocado the explorer:** and dont forget we found kork in the fucking vents

 **avocado the explorer:** AND AND that whole secrets thing

 **rawr xD:** ah yes look at us ultimates

 **rawr xD:** how do ppl admire us?

 **dick sucking height:** wish i knew

 **avocado the explorer:** omfg i looked back more

 **avocado the explorer:** RYOMA HOW TF DID YOU KNOW KAEDE KISSED TERUTERU????

 **dick sucking height:** oh yea that

 **dick sucking height:** me kaede ibuki miu and shuichi were together and miu dared her to do it

 **dick sucking height:** said her name on accident and luckily you guys somehow didnt notice or didnt wanna say anything

 **rawr xD:** were so smart

 **avocado the explorer:** ik ik

 **the robot fucker:** JSKSK YEA

 **the robot fucker:** but were still smarter than the super class

 **dick sucking height:** they arent dumb just,,,odd

 **dick sucking height:** im pretty sure gundham thinks im a cat in human form or some shit

 **king of dices:** JKALAJAJ QHAT

 **the robot fucker:** HAHAAH YEA IBUKI MENTIONED THAT

 **avocado the explorer:** HAHAHGSHGSH

 **rawr xD:** no joke that class scares me

 **stabby mcstabberson:** theyre dumb to say the least

 **kayayday:** they can be rlly nice tho!!

 **the robot:** souda scares me

 **rawr xD:** souda-

 **rawr xD:** how???

 **rawr xD:** im sorry but that man is the least threatening one in the class

 **the robot:** he keeps on trying to look inside me!

 **stabby mcstabberson:** that sounds slightly sexual

 **kayayday:** oh god it does-

 **the robot:** wait what-

 **the robot:** NOT LIKE THAT!!!

 **the robot fucker:** HAHAHS SUREEEEE

 **avocado the explorer:** leave him alone miu

 **rawr xD:** okok but back to the super class ibuki tried to bite me once-

 **kayayday:** ohh yea

 **dick sucking height:** she does that

 **kayayday:** honestly i would be more scared if souda tried to bite me have you see his teeth-

 **avocado the explorer:** he could bit somebodys arm off with those teeth

 **dick sucking height:** lord dont give him any ideas

 **stabby mcstabberson:** i doubt he would be able to do anything

 **stabby mcstabberson:** his boyfriend looks like hes in middle school yet hes more threatening then souda

 **rawr xD:** JSJSH true true

 **avocado the explorer:** i-

 **avocado the explorer:** god you arent wrong

 **the king of dices:** LMAOOO HE CANT EVEN BREAK A TWIG

 **the robot:** well besides that a good amount of ppl in that class are more calm compared to us

 **kayayday:** oh yea! youre talking abt imposter, mahiru, peko, mikan, nekomaru, chiaki, hajime, kinda sonia, and fuyuhiko right?

 **avocado the explorer:** tf nekomaru and fuyuhiko arent calm

 **kayayday:** oh yea i mean responsible since those 2 are responsible but arent exactly calm

 **dick sucking height:** ,,kinda sonia?

 **kayayday:** oh yea her and gundham have lil rituals sometimes so that can get hectic

 **rawr xD:** is that why i find a bunch of animals running down the halls sometimes?

 **kayayday:** lol probably

 **stabby mcstabberson:** yea they obviously have more responsible people than us

 **stabby mcstabberson:** here its just kirumi, ryoma, korekiyo, gonta, kiibo, shuichi, and me

 **avocado the explorer:** me and kaede are calm!

 **kayayday:** yea!

 **stabby mcstabberson:** you chased ryoma around the school to tickle him, youre not going on the list

 **avocado the explorer:** alright good point

 **kayayday:** understandable

 **stabby mcstabberson:** exactly

 **the king of dices:** WHY ARE YOU ASKING WHAT ORCA DICKS LOOK LIKE THE FUCK

 **the king of dices:** WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

 **the robot:** i-

 **dick sucking height:** im sorry what

 **avocado the explorer:** WHO THE FUCK

 **stabby mcstabberson:** i wish i didnt have eyes

 **rawr xD:** same, i got some bleach if you want some

 **kayayday:** who was that even for???

 **the king of dices:** miu

 **the robot fucker:** YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER

 **kayayday:** w h y

 **the robot fucker:** listen kokichi mentioned that hes never seen a fish with a dick so i wantted to know if an orca had one and he said they probably did

 **dick sucking height:** im done, have a nice life

 _**dick sucking height** _ _is offline._

 **avocado the explorer:** look what you did, you scared ryoma off

 **the king of dices:** hell be fineee

 **stabby mcstabberson:** some days i wish some ppl here would shut up

 **stabby mcstabberson:** permanently

 **the king of dices:** this feels very targeted

 **stabby mcstabberson:** good

 **kayayday:** oh i just realized its almost midnight, we should all sleep!

 **avocado the explorer:** nah

 **kayayday:** come on we need to! remember we have that assembly rlly early tommorrow

 **stabby mcstabberson:** forgot abt that

 **rawr xD:** damn it

 **avocado the explorer:** aaa

 **the robot:** well i was planning on sleeping soon anyways

 **the robot fucker:** ffs fine

 **the king dices:** boo

 **kayayday:** glad we can all agree,,i think

 **kayayday:** night everybody!

_**kayayday** and **2 others** are offline._

**avocado the explorer:** jokes on her i never sleep

 **rawr xD:** still up for the bee movie?

 **the king of dices:** im sorry what are you two watching

 **the robot fucker:** oh fuck yea im joining you guys

 **the king of dices:** yknow what i am too

 **rawr xD:** sweet! 

**rawr xD:** more the merrier

 **avocado the explorer:** well this will be fun


End file.
